Making My Way Back to You
by JaYNiQuE
Summary: Can a night of passion destroy their relationship, or will Carly and Jack find a way to make their way back to each other.Please don't forget to R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As the rain danced outside of the window, Carly sat on her bed thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of years. Since returning to Oakdale, her life has been a constant roller coaster ride. No one, not even Jack understood how she felt how hard it is to pretend that everything is okay. Everyone around her is able to feel things, able to be emotional; but not her. She always had to be in control, always had to be strong…For Carly; she could not risk being weak. Her kids expected her to always have things under control…She had to be super Mom. Carly reflected on all that had happened. The misdiagnosis, getting Jack back only to lose him again, the Kit and Sam drama, and now Jack is getting married…again. She doesn't understand how Jack can possibly be in love with another woman when said he loves her. She truly loves Jack with everything that she is, but she also knew she could not spend the rest of her life waiting on him to figure things out. If Janet is the woman he wants to be with then fine. Carly realized that she is tired. She is tired of people always putting their problems on her shoulders. She is tired of everyone blaming her for all the problems in the world. She is really tired of Jack treating her the way he does and constantly throwing her mistakes in her face. They expect the words to just roll off her shoulders. She is done pretending. No more will she take the constant abuse from people in her life. It is time for her to put herself first…after her kids that is.

Carly realize that she needs a plan. It is time for her to put Jack and all her mistakes behind her. She sighs…. Jack…She remembers the day she met Jack all those years ago. His handsome young face, intense eyes, and straight laced ways. They were different like night and day, but somehow they fit. The passion, the intensity, and the love…her true north, but he never truly accepted her. Sure, she made mistakes all the time, but so did he.

As much as she loves him, she knows she could never be with him again. Too much has happened, too many memories, too many mistakes, too many fights, lies, their relationship as it was-is no more. Sighing she stared out her bedroom window thinking that once again he will be marrying another woman that was not her. Not her… That is exactly what it boils down to. Knowing Jack as well as she does, every marriage has been for one reason and one reason only. He wanted to marry someone who was not her. The thought sadden her. Carly wondered why Jack insists on marrying women that were not her? Is there something wrong with her? Did the years that they spent together mean nothing to him? Of course it did. He said so himself. Why would Jack try to get back with her before he decided to marry Janet if he wanted to marry anyone who isn't her? Shaking the thoughts from her head she pondered away, random thoughts flowing erratically in her mind. The chiming of the doorbell brought her back to reality. She glanced at her bedside clock, eyes widening as she realized that it was a few hours until Jack and Janet say, "I do." She rushed to her door frantically, worried that something had happened to one of her kids. She opened the door and was shocked to see the last person she expected to see at her door.

"Jack? Is something wrong with the kids?" she frantically stated. He looked so worn out, she thought to herself. "Well, Jack? What's going on? Why are you here? Where are the kids?" Jack just stood there, outside the door, looking her up and down. "Jack?" She was starting to lose her patients because Jack had yet to tell her what is going on. "Damnit Jack? What the hell is going on?" Finally, he walked passed her, plopping down on her sofa. Their sofa. The sofa that they made love on so many nights. The sofa that carried all their memories. "Do you know how many times I kissed you? Right here on this sofa Carly? How many times we made a new memory together?"

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Have you ever wondered what our life would be like if I hadn't left that day?"

"Jack…"

"I never stopped loving you Carly..Never..Not once, not even when you left with Simon. I wanted to hate you. I wanted to hate you for choosing him over me." He paused. "Did you love him?"

"Jack, why are you here?"

"Answer the question. Did you love him?" He asked her as he stood, now facing her. Eyes looking straight into hers. "Jack, you need to leave." Walking to the door, she opened it, "now".

"Not until you answer my question. Did you LOVE him?" Realizing that she wasn't going to get rid of him that easy, she closed the door and faced him. Not looking him the in eyes, she said "yes." Nodding his head, he walked back over to the sofa and sat again. "I knew. I knew you loved him".

"Did you love him more than me?"

"Why does it matter Jack? That is the past."

"I need to know Carly?"

"Why Jack, why does it matter now? You're marrying Janet..or did you forget that?"

"Please Carly, just answer the question."

"I don't know, I loved him, yes, but it was different…" Pausing. Collecting her thoughts, she hesitated. "Simon, he loved me. I didn't have to pretend with him. I could be myself. He didn't try to change me, or judge me.."

"Like me?"

"Jack…"

"Admit it Carly."

"Yes, Jack like you. You criticize me. You always make me feel like I'm not good enough. And as much as I love you Jack, Simon gave me what I needed…"

"What's that?"

"He loved all of me."

"I see."

"No you don't see Jack. Do you know how you made me feel that day? Do you know how humiliated you made me feel? How cheap you made me feel? Do you Jack? Because I don't think you do. You sit on your high horse like you are better than everyone. You always make me feel like a..a..a sub human! I was the girl you just had to save! I was the one you thought you could mold into the image of some Stefford wife! But that isn't ME! Jack, I don't think you really know me at all!"

"How can you say that Carly. Of course I know you! I know you better than anyone, hell you know me better than anyone!!! Damnit Carly no one loves you the way I love you!" He said defensively.

"Do you Jack? Do you really love me because I don't think you do? I think you just want me to sit around pinning after you like a good little girl. You love me when I'm doing what you want. You love me when I'm easily controlled, but as soon as I do something that is against your standards, you leave me. IF you truly loved me Jack, they why is it every time I make a mistake you leave me huh? Were you loving me when you were having sex with Julia, huh?" Anger boiling inside of her.

"Low blow Carly. I didn't remember you. I had no idea who I was at the time".

"Bull, Jack. That's bull and you know it. You slept with her AFTER you got your memory back, or are you suddenly having another relapse?" she questioned. "I didn't sleep with her, I stopped…" he said.

"It doesn't matter Jack, I want you to leave". Walking over to the door, but Jack grabbed her by the arm.

"No, Carly. We've been dancing around our issues for years. Say what you got to say Carly, I want to hear this. Why don't you believe I love you?" He asked her. His voice changing. If she didn't know any better she'd actually think he was hurt.

"Why? Jack you always treat me worse than you treat your women. Look at how you treated me when I came home? How many times have you threatened to take my kids away from me? How many times did you talk trash about me to your women? When have I ever spoken badly about you to anyone huh Jack? Never because I have more respect for you than that. I obviously have more respect for you than you have for me".

" I was angry Carly!"

"I've been angry at you many of times Jack, but I never threatened to take our kids away. I never disrespect you. I never talk bad about you to our kids. And for the life me of I cannot understand how you could do it to me. I love you more than that."

Tears stinging her eyes. Closing them tight, she tried to prevent them from falling, but it was too late. A single tear slid idly down her face. Taking Carly into his arms, Jack whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry Carly. I'm so sorry… I never wanted you to think I hated you. I could never hate you.." Pausing he cupped her face in the palm of his hands. Looking into her eyes, he continued, "I love you". And with that he kissed her. Carly resisted at first, but soon melted in his arms. Picking her up he carried her to their sofa.

****NC-17****

*

**

***

As he laid her softly onto the sofa, she looked lovingly at him. "Are you sure about this?" Without speaking a single word, he kissed her. He trailed kisses down her neck, sliding his hands under her silk nightgown. She ripped his shirt off, kissing him, moving her hands over his chest. He moaned as our tongues slow danced, a fire burning within them. She felt his arousal pressing firmly against her as their tongues slow danced and hands roamed freely. Reacquainting themselves with each other. Ending the kiss, he smiled at her. "I've missed you, missed this…" He said kissing her some more. "What are we doing Jack?" Carly wondered.

"Do you want to stop? Let me know right now and I will?" Nibbling on her bottom lip, she sighed. Debating with herself if she should go through with it. Carly never could tell Jack no. It was the way he was in tuned with her body, the way he made her feel. The fire that he lit within her is something no one ever could.

"Make love to me Jack." And with that he did. He kissed her slowly down her neck, cupping her firm breast in his hands. Reaching under the hem of her nightgown he pulled it off of her. He stood up and unzipped his hands, stepping out of them one leg at a time. Carly eyed him with a silly grin on her face. He laughed.

"Like what you see?" She smiled, nibbled on her bottom lip once more and said, "What do you think?"

"Mmmm, I think you do Miss Tenney"

"Snyder…that's Carly Snyder"

"Well, excuse me Miss Snyder"

He laid himself between her legs. The warm heat of her breath tingled against his skin. He took each of her breasts into his mouth. Kissing, suckling them.

"Mmmm, Jack that feels so good." Moaning, she laced her fingers through his hair. He moved back up, kissing her slowly, sensually. "You are so beautiful!" he told her. Cupping her bare bottom in his hands he moved her further against him. Gasping as he moved his length inside of her. Her insides tightening around him as he moved slowly, sending an electrifying feeling throughout her body. "Mmmm" He moans into her mouth. "Ohhhh Jack, hmmm, oooooh…" His rhythm quickens. He tightens his grip on her. "Faster" she says. Placing his hand firm on her waist, he moves faster and faster, moving gracefully in and out of her hot core. The excitement builds, toes curl, "ooh oooooh Jack, oh my god, yes…" Carly's insides clutched his length; her legs tighten around him, pulling him deeper inside of her. "Oh God, oooooh God Carly…I love you." The declaration of his love sent her over the edge. Her body went into convulsions. "Jack…" Pausing. "ohh Jack..I love you too!" Pushing into her one final time, he filled her with his hot fluids collapsing on top of her. Minutes past. Their breathing under control. Placing a single kiss on her lips. "That was amazing.." Smiling she responded, "I know. Now sleep." And with that he pulled her firmly against his chest and kissed her good night.

The next morning Jack woke not knowing where he was. Looking down at the sleeping blonde laying firmly against his chest, a rush of memories of what occurred the night before filled his mind. He kissed her softly on her forehead and then disentangled himself away from her. He quickly dressed and went over to her desk. He took out a pad and a pencil, scribbled a note, giving her one last glance-Jack walked out the house, shutting the door softly behind him.

To Be Continued……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of the ringing doorbell woke Carly out of a peaceful sleep. Reaching over she felt for Jack, but disappointed that he was not there. Slipping her nightgown back on, she smoothed her hair with her left hand and went to open the door.

"Good Morning Carly, my dress ready?" the chipper bride to be said.

"Janet.." pausing. "What time is it?" Carly asked, letting her in.

"Well Carly, you look well rested."

"I'll uh go get your dress." With that Carly walked slowly up the stairs and stopped. "Janet, where is Jack? Do you know?" Carly asked her.

"I'm guessing he's at the farm getting ready. Why? Is something wrong? You wouldn't be thinking about stopping my wedding now are you?"

Sighing Carly reached into the hall closet pulling out Janet's dress. Once she was back downstairs, she gave it to her.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if you spoke to him that's all." Janet eyed her suspiciously. "Where did you go after you left Metro?" Caught off guard by Janet's question, Carly pretended not to hear her. "Carly?" Janet prodded. "Where did you go? Is there something you want to tell me?" Before Carly had a chance to respond, her three favorite people walked in. "Mom, why aren't you dressed? Daddy's getting married today." Sage said joyfully. "I don't know why you're so happy about this, Sage?" JJ told her.

"Because I'm a flower girl that's why!"

"You were the flower girl in Dad and Katie's wedding too and you saw how that ended."

"Shut up JJ! Mom, tell JJ to stop." Sighing Carly asked, "JJ I thought we went over this already?"

"I just don't see why I have to go. Dad is breaking up our family. AGAIN!" JJ said running up the stairs.  
"JJ!" Carly yelled after him. "It's okay Carly. He'll come around." Janet said. Rubbing her face, Carly sat down on the sofa. A frown forming on her face. She wondered where was Jack and why he left without even waking her. "Well, I have a million things to do, so I'm going to get out of your hair. I'll see you all at the wedding. It's going to be fabulous!" Janet said excitedly. "I know I'm excited too" Sage chimed in. Eyeing Carly one last time, Janet let herself out.

"Mom, you're still coming to the wedding aren't? You have to see me in my dress." Sage questioned.

"If there's a wedding, I'll be there." Carly mumbled.

"Why wouldn't there be? Did Daddy say anything?" Sage wondered.

"Mom, you need to let it go. Dad is marrying Janet and there is nothing you can do about it!" Parker yelled stomping up the stairs.

"It's okay Mommy, I still love you. Even if Daddy is marrying Janet." Sage told her.

"I know sweetie. I love you too." Carly told her, resting her head onto of Sage's. "I know." Sage quietly said.

"Sage why don't you go check on JJ for me. Try to talk him into going to the wedding okay."

"Sure thing Mom." Sage said making her way up the stairs. Once Sage was out of sight Carly went over to her desk to look for her phone. She spotted a folded piece of paper with her name printed on it in Jack's messy handwriting. Curiously, she sat in the chair and began reading it.

_Carly,_

_I know you are wondering why I wasn't there when you woke up this morning. I am sorry, but last night was a mistake. We got caught up in moment, but I realized we need to leave the last, the past. I don't know what made me come to your house last night. I was drunk. I know I said a lot of things that may have given you hope that I wouldn't go through with marrying Janet. You and I both know us getting back together would only be a mistake. We've tried and failed so many times in the past, I just can't go through that anymore.. I will always love you Carly, but I'm not in love with you. I love Janet. I'm marrying Janet. Last night can never happen again. I hope you understand. I'm sorry._

_Jack_

Carly read and reread the letter several times before it finally sunk in that Jack was going through with the wedding. Parker watched the scene unfold before his eyes. He quietly watched as his mother sat at her desk reading a piece of paper. Tears stinging her eyes because once again Jack broke her heart. Silently weeping, she crumbled the letter up and tossed it in the trash. "Mom? What's wrong?" Parker asked. Turning to face her first born, she tried to dry her eyes, but it was too late. Concern was written all over his face. "Mom? Did something happen?" Parker asked her. Taking a deep breath, getting her emotions under control, Carly responded "No sweetie, everything is fine."

"If everything is fine, then why are you crying? Is it because Jack's marrying Janet?"

"No sweetie. These are happy tears."

"I don't believe you. For once why can't you tell the truth. I'm not a kid!" He yelled.

"You are a child Parker. You're MY child and I won't have you speaking to me this way. Now go to your room!"

"No! Not until you tell me why you were crying. I can handle it."

"I told you they were happy tears."

"You're lying."

"Go to your room Parker. You are too young to understand."

"I'm not too young just tell me."

"I'm not going to argue with you Parker. If you want to stand here and yell, then do it alone. I'm going get ready for your fathers wedding." Leaving a stunned Parker alone in the living room, Carly made her way back up to her bedroom.

Reaching into the wastebasket, Parker took out the crumbled piece of paper. His face turned a bright read as anger filled him. He tossed the letter back in the trash and rushed out of the door.

Back at the farm Jack sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee reading the morning newspaper. Parker stormed into the house and screamed, "What did you to do my mom?" Caught off guard ,Jack spilled his coffee all over his shirt. "What are you talking about? Did she say anything?" Jack asked while he cleaned up his mess. "She didn't have to say anything. I want to know why she was crying her eyes out this morning? What did you do?" Concerned, Jack asked "Crying? Is she okay?"

"Don't play dumb Jack, what did you do to my mother? I read your little note you left her!" Parker yelled at him. "Jack?" he paused. " I am your father Parker. And you will talk to me with respect." Shaking his head Parker replied, "You're not my father. My father is dead!"

"Parker I know you are upset, but you just don't understand."

"I do understand. You always hurt her. You always make her cry. Why?"

"Parker just calm down okay."

"Why did you do it? She was going to come around to you and Janet getting married. What did you do? You went over there thinking you could butter her up, get her thinking you were going to get back together? Feed her a bunch of lies and empty promises?"

"It's complicated…."

"No its Not. Do you love my Mom or do you love Janet?"

"Parker…"

"Answer me Jack! Why did you tell my mom you loved her if you didn't want to be with her? I read your note. You're sorry? You always talk about honesty, but you lied to her. How are you any different than she is?"

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Everything was good. You and Janet were going to get married. Mom would have come around sooner or later. But you just had to rub it in. Did you think about her feelings when you left her with some stupid note this morning breaking her heart all over again?"

"I am not going to have this discussion with you. You're a child and you don't understand."

"Oh I understand. I'm more of man you'll ever be Jack. Stay away from my Mother!" Parker said rushing out of Emma's kitchen slamming the door behind him. "Parker!" Jack yelled out of the door, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"What's all this yelling I hear?" Emma asked Jack. Turning around he smiled weakly at her. "Everything is fine. Parker and I were just having a…a…we were just talking." Raising her eyebrow Emma replied, "It didn't sound like you were just talking. I heard yelling."

"It was nothing"

"Sit with me Jack"

Sitting back in his chair, Jack put his face in the palms of his hands.

"What's the matter?" Jack sighs.

"I made a horrible horrible mistake."

"Is it Carly?"

"Last night I found myself spilling my heart to her. Only to wake up the next morning, looking down at her beautifully sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. I just…I got scared."

"Scared?"

"Carly and I been through a lot together. Every time we get back together she always does something to mess it up."

"You can't trust her?" she asked.

"No.."

"Did you tell her that?"

"I left her a note this morning." Gasping, Emma placed her hand on her cheek. "You did what Jack? You left her a note? What were you thinking? Is that why Parker came here?"

"I couldn't face her. I just…" he paused. "I just couldn't see that look of disappointment in her eyes. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"But you did Jack. Question is what are you going to do?" Emma patted him softly on the arm and left. Jack sat contemplating his decision. Picking up his phone he dialed a number.

"Hey…I know I'm the last person you expected to hear from today, but can we meet? Yeah…yeah…I'll be there"

Hanging up his phone, Jack quickly went changed his shirt, grabbed his jacket, and was out the door.

To be continued………………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

Making My Way Back to You

JaYNiQuE

Chapter 3Snyder Pond 8:31 Am

Jack sat on the grass tossing rocks into the pond remembering the night before. How complete he felt having Carly in his arms. Kissing her. Making love to her. No other woman had that affect on him. Shaking the thoughts from his head he continued throwing rock by rock into the pond.

"What's going on Jack? Why are we here?" Not looking back, he said, "Sit with me for a moment. I want to talk to you." Shaking her hand, "Jack what's this? What's going on?" He couldn't answer her because he didn't know himself. "I want to talk" was all he said. "About?" she said cautiously. She stood behind him, arms crossed over her chest, fear in her eyes. "Last night…" pausing, he tried to find the right words to admit what he did. "What about it?" she asked.

"Last night….Carly and I….I slept with Carly." Shocked and hurt, Janet covered her mouth. Tears pooling in her eyes. Jack stood up looking her directly into her eyes. "You…you slept with Carly…last night?" she stated, barely a whisper. "You slept with Carly? Your ex-wife Carly? The mother of your kids Carly?" Her voice rising. Anger boiling within her. "You slept with Carly the day before our wedding? Jack how could you?" He was silent. "Why Jack?" she cried. "How could you do this to us?" she continued. Janet was hurt beyond words. She was angry not only with Jack, but at herself for thinking Jack loved her enough to let Carly go, but she was wrong. No one could ever be good enough to take her place. "I..I…I can't. Jack I can't deal with this right now. I don't want to you at you.." she said. Jack reached for her, but she pulled away. "Janet just listen. Please." Jack begged, pleading with her to just try to understand why he did what he did.

"I didn't mean for this happened, I don't know why I went over there. I'm so sorry. Janet I'm sorry."

Angrily wiping the fallen tear from her face, she asked, "Do you still love her?"

"Yes…"

"I see." Removing the ring from her finger, she said, "Well, this belongs to you."

"I'm not taking back the ring Janet. I still want to marry you." Laughing she said, "What makes you think I want to marry a man that is in love with someone else? I'm not that desperate."

"I'm not in love with Carly. We've been through a lot. She's the mother of my kids, I'll always care about her, but I'm not in love with her. I love…"

"Don't even say it. Jack because you don't love me. If you did you would not have had sex with HER!" She screamed.

"It was a mistake. It won't happen again. I promise you. It was one time. I was drunk."

"Drunk? You were drunk? Do you think that excuses your behavior? How do you think this makes me feel? Do you know how foolish I feel right now?"

"We can work through this. Would your rather me not tell you?"

"NO, I would rather you not have had sex with her Jack. I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong." Janet said walking away.

"Janet wait..please.."

"What Jack? Go back to Carly. It's obvious you want her!"

"Don't you think if I wanted Carly I would be with her right now, but I'm with You! I love you Janet." Janet continued to walk away from him. "Janet baby please. Whatever you want I'll do it. Just don't leave me." Jack begged. Turning around, Janet stopped. "Can you promise you'll never see Carly again?"

"We have kids, I can't make that type of promise. We have to get along for the kids sake. I just can't cut her out of my life like that. It's not that easy. She's going to be at the wedding. We can't uninvited her. How would that look to the kids?"

"After today, after we are married you agree never to see Carly again."

"Janet like I said it's not that easy."

"It is Jack. You can drop the kids off; you don't have to go in. You could get Emma or Holden to do it for you. You don't HAVE to see her."

"Janet…"

"If you really meant what you said, then you would do it. Can you promise me you'll never see her again?"

Jack nibbled on his bottom lip. Closing his eyes tightly he nodded. "Yes." Walking over to him, Janet and Jack stood face to face. "Are you sure you can walk away from Carly for good?" Nodding once again Jack said, "yes." Janet let Jack wrap his arms around her. Wiping the tears from her face, Janet smiled. "We are going to get through this. I promise. I'll never hurt you again." Jack told her. Pulling back, Janet looked into his dreamy pools and said, "You bet not Jack Snyder. You forget I'm a Ciccone and we Ciccone's don't play." Laughing Jack kissed her.

"You ready to be Mrs. Jack Snyder?"

"Lead the way Jack Snyder"

Milltown

11:36 AM

Back at Carly's house she gave herself one more once over before walking down the stairs. "Parker! JJ! Sage! Get down here please" she yelled. One by one her kids came hobbling down the stairs.

"Mom I don't want to go to this wedding" Parker said.

"Parker? I thought you were okay with them getting married. It would make your father so happy to see you three there. We have to support him." Carly replied.

"He's not my father!" Parker yelled, moving towards the front door.

"Parker Joe Snyder you get back here right now! I will not let you disrespect your father in my house. You are going to sit down and you are going to listen to me." Reluctantly Parker sad down next to Sage. "Now, I don't know what your problem is, but Jack is your Father and he deserves your respect!"

"Why? Does he respect you?" Carly gasped. "Parker…."

"Shut up Parker!" Sage whined.

"Parker you are going to go to this wedding and I don't want to hear another word."

"Mom I don't want to. You can't make me" Parker told her.

"I am your mother and you will do as I say."

"Mom, Parker is right. I hear how Dad yells at you. Why do you let him treat you like that?" JJ chimed in. "Jack is a good man." She said.

"Stop talking bad about Daddy!" Sage yelled. "Why are you saying all these mean things? Mom, make them stop!" Sage cried. "You are upsetting your sister." Carly told them. "Its time Sage learned the truth. Dad isn't the great hero she thinks he is!" Parker said bluntly. "Yes he is!" Sage cried. "Parker I want you to stop! You will not disrespect your father in my home." She told him clearly. "I'm not going to that stupid wedding and you can't make me." Parker said running out the front door. He bumped into Holden and Lily, but not stopping he continued on his way. "Woah woah what's wrong with him? Holden asked. Carly sighed, rubbing her forehead. "This isn't a good time right now." Carly told him. "Why what's going on?" Lily asked. "Parker is just being difficult. He refuses to go to the wedding." Carly stated.

"Well why not? I thought Parker was all for Jack and Janet getting married?" Lily wondered. "Well obviously not." Carly mumbled.

"Well, Mama said that Jack and Parker got into an argument earlier today at the farm." Holden said.

"What are you talking about? Parker wasn't at the farm this morning." Carly said confusedly.

"Yeah, Mama said she walked into the kitchen this morning and saw Parker storm out of the kitchen."

"So that's where he went."

"What happened?" Lily questioned.

"Parker walked in on me when I wasn't in the best of moods. He must've went confront Jack about it."

"But didn't you say Parker wanted Jack to marry Janet?" Lily wondered.

"It's complicated." Turning to JJ and Sage, Carly said, "Why don't you two ride with Holden to the wedding?"

"Mom, I don't want to go" JJ complained.

"Well you are. Now go!"

"Come on guys, it'll be fun." An excited Sage, and a disappointed JJ followed Holden out of the door.

" is my kiss?" JJ and Sage each kissed their mother on the cheek and left.

"You want to tell me what is going on? Or do I have to guess?" Lily asked sitting next to her on the sofa. Looking up at her, with tears in her eyes Carly softly said, "Jack and I made love."

"What? When?"

"Last night he came over and said all the things I've been waiting for him to say. He told me he loved me, and he missed me…how he missed us. Right here on our sofa, he made love to me. It was so amazing. I thought finally Jack was back home to stay." Wiping the tears from her face she continued, "And the next morning I woke up alone. He left me some note saying it was a mistake. That he was drunk." Tears pooling from her eyes, she cried "He said he wasn't in love with me anymore. That he loved Janet." Carly cried into Lily's arms. "Oh Carly. I'm so sorry."

"Oh God!" she cried. "Why…how could Jack do this to me? Haven't I hurt enough? Lily, how can he say all those wonderful things to me only to take them back? Why? Why?" she continued to cry.

"I don't know sweetie. I just don't know." Carly continued to cry in Lily's arms for what seemed like hours, but in reality only five minutes had passed. Placing her face in her hands, Carly regain control of her emotions. "I've been through worse." She told Lily. "I can get through this."

"Sure you will sweetie. You have me to lean on"

"Thank you Lily. Thank you so much." Carly and Lily Hugged.

"Am I interrupting something?" Both Carly and Lily looked up and simultaneously said, "Janet."

To be continued…………………….


	4. Chapter 4

_Making My Way Back to You_

_JaYNiQuE_

_**NOTE: **__**I'm experimenting with different writings styles so I decided to write this chapter solely from Janet's Point of View. I am toying with the idea of writing the rest of this fic from first person. I welcome feedback on which style I should keep. **_

_Enjoy_

_Chapter 4_

_Milltown _

_Janet's POV _

After Jack's speech I admit I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with the wedding. Finding out he slept with Carly was the biggest slap in my face. I never saw it coming, Jack isn't the type of man I would expect to cheat on me. I've dated some real losers in the past. My taste in men, I admit, is very lacking. My relationship with Jack progressed, I'd like the think normally. What started off as an innocent ploy to get Brad's attention lead on my current path. Jack went from just being in my bed, to be in my heart. I'm not stupid. I'm well aware of the connection that Jack has with Carly. Sure, he loves her. She's the mother of his kids, but Carly needs to understand that he's in love with me. Jack is everything I could ever want in a man and I'm not going to let her ruin it for me. He's a great dad, a great detective, and he'll make a wonderful husband to me. Liberty loves him. I know Jack's kids haven't gotten used to us yet, but I'm working on it. After all I am a Ciccone. Everyone loves us Ciccone's. What's not to love really? I'm smart, funny, I can cook up a storm, and I'm damn attractive if I say so myself. Any man, including Jack would be thankful to have me on his arms. Jack is MINE. It's time I got rid of Carly for good.

As I stand in her door way just watching her and Lily's shocked expressions, it makes me feel so good. I bet Carly didn't expect Jack to leave her after she practically threw herself at him. Look at Lily. All scared like I'm going to hit her. She's another dumb one. How can she be friends with the woman who slept with her husband? If Lily had any sense, Carly would be enemy number one. Or maybe she isn't so dumb after all. You know what they say, "keep you friends close and your enemies closer". Very smart girl.

"What do you want Janet?" Carly ask me. If only she knew. I want you away from my man bitch. I look her in the eyes and stand firm in front of her. I need her to know how serious I am. "I want you to stay the hell away from Jack" I tell her. Instead of her coming back with some quick remark about the kids blah blah blah, she has the nerve to actually smile at me. Interesting. "Why don't you tell him to stay away from me". Oh she's good. Carly is real good. She knows Jack has a weakness for her, but that is over now.

"I'm telling you."

"Well, you're barking up the wrong tree Janet. If you have a problem with Jack being around me then I suggest you take it up with him."

"I don't think you hear me Bitch. I want you away from my man. He's marrying me. He loves me and you need to get over it!" My blood is boiling. I'm seething with anger. She's laughing at me. I can't believe that bitch has the nerve to laugh at me. Does she not realize I'm a Ciccone? I can make things happen. With one phone call, I could make her disappear for good.

"It's time for you to leave now Janet". I turn my attention to Lily who spoke her first words since I entered the room. Is she really talking to me? "This doesn't concern you Lily. I'm being nice. All I want is Carly to agree to stay away from my husband." I tell her sweetly. I'm not stupid. I don't want to piss Lily off. After all she's letting Jack and I get married in her house. "Coming into her home, calling her names won't make anyone work with you Janet. Now I understand you're upset, but its time for you to leave. You are getting married today." Lily does have a point. It's my wedding day. I deserve to be happy. Jack makes me happy. I have a million things to do and I don't have time fighting with Carly.

"I wasn't the one that came to my house last night Janet. It was Jack. He is the one that told me he loved me and wanted us to be together. Now if you have a problem with anyone it should be him."

"Jack and I already discussed things. Just because you slept with you doesn't mean we called off the wedding. Jack and I are still getting married. Your little trick didn't work. Jack doesn't want you."

"What trick? You know what! I'm sick and tired of all of Jack's women blaming me for his actions. It was JACK that came onto me. It was JACK that told ME he loved me. It was JACK that cheated on you. Now get the hell out of my house before I call the cops!"

I can tell I'm really ticking her off. I don't care. "My husband is the cops. Oh I get it you think he'll be coming to your rescue don't you? Sorry Carly! He's MINE."

"Janet you are truly pathetic you know that. Jack doesn't love you. He's only with you because he's afraid to give our relationship another chance. He'll never love you the way he loves me. You'll always be the woman he chose second." Carly is walking towards me. We're standing toe to toe. My heart is beating out of my chest because I'm not sure what she will do next. "How does it feel Janet? Knowing that you are nothing more than sloppy seconds? How does it feel to know that the man you are marrying is in love with another woman? How does it feel to know that you had to use your daughter to trick him into proposing to you? How does it feel to know that Jack was just here, in my bed, in my arms, kissing me and making love to me. How does it feel knowing that the man you call your soon to be husband was kissing me all over my body, calling out my name only a few hours ago?" Smirking she continues, "you must feel might insecure coming out here threatening me to stay away from him. If I want Jack I could have him. Just like that." snapping her fingers in my face. She has some nerve. "I'm going to be his wife while you'll always be his slut." I tell her.

"You wish that's all I was don't you?"

"Truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Please better woman than you have tried and failed to take my place in Jack's heart. He'll NEVER be yours Janet. All you'll have is a piece of paper. While I have so much more. I'm his compass. His true north. His soul mate. I live and breath in him. I'm in his blood. I'm under his skin. In his soul. You'll never understand. You're setting yourself up for a big fall Janet. If you had any sense you'll call it off because Jack will leave you just as he left the Julias and Katie. As a matter of a fact, while don't you ask Katie herself. She has experience with that topic."

"Jack and Katie broke up because you faked an illness. Because you tricked him into sleeping with you. You always make yourself into a slut. You're his whore Carly."

"Coming from a woman who slept with him after knowing him five minutes right _Juicy_."

"It takes one to know one."

"Janet I don't have time for this. I want you to leave. You came, you said what you had to say and now its time for you to go. If you think I'm Jack's whore then good for you. I could care less what you think of me."

"Fine I'm gone!"

"But know this. You can't get rid of me Janet. Whether you like it or not Jack and I have three kids together. I'm the mother of his kids. I'm here for life, while you are only temporary. Next time you want to come into my home and disrespect me then think again because Trust me when I say this…Janet. I won't be so nice next time."

Giving Carly and Lily one last glance I leave.

Snyder Pond 

After leaving Carly's place I found myself walking aimlessly in Old town. I was so happy yesterday. Everything seemed perfect. I have the perfect fiancé, perfect daughter, great job and friends. When Jack called me this morning I wasn't expecting him to tell me he slept with his ex. I half expected him to call off the wedding, but he admitted that he was wrong for sleeping with Carly. I wanted to believe that he truly loved me as he said he did, but Carly voice is still ringing inside my head.

_I'm his compass. His true north. His soul mate. I love and breath in him. I'm in his blood. I'm under his skin. In his soul. _People tried to warn me of the connection that Carly and Jack had, but I knew what I felt when I was with him. I knew the things that me made me feel. I knew the way he looked at me. I want to believe…I need to believe…I do believe that what Jack and I have is real no matter what people say. Jack and Carly have a toxic relationship. Even if I do let Jack go there is no guarantee that he and Carly will be together. Why should I sacrifice my relationship~ my happiness with Jack on their unstable relationship? Jack and I have something much better. We have true commitment to one another. Carly and Jack have passion, but so does Jack and I. We are committed to making things work. It's easy for us, whereas, it was always one hassle after another with them. I know Parker, JJ, and Sage want their parents together, but I can make them understand that having two families is great. Just because Jack and Carly are no longer together doesn't mean they don't love the kids. I wouldn't want the kids to be hurt, but they would get hurt anyway if Carly and Jack did get back together and realize it doesn't work. At least with me Jack is happy..right? If he really happy then why did he sleep with Carly? Maybe it was just something he had to get out his system. One last fling for the road? And if Jack truly loved Carly then why did he come back to me? He could have easily left me for her, but he didn't. It was ME he came back to.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here? You have to be getting ready. Did you forget you're getting married?" I turn around and find a very angry Katie looking at me.

"Sorry Katie I just had a lot on my mind."

"What's wrong?"

"Jack slept with Carly." The words barely escaped my mouth. I am still reeling in from that.

"He did what?"

"He--"

"So the wedding's off?" I contemplate the words she said. Is it off? Maybe it'll be better for everyone if I did just call it off.

"No! No! Jack and I worked things out. We're still getting married."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I'm sure. Jack loves me. I love him."

"But Carly-----"

"It was one time. Carly knows that she is to stay away from Jack."

"But----"

"But what Katie?"

"I was only going to say is maybe it's for the best if you did call it off. Carly will always be there. There is no escaping her. Believe me, I tried to take her place, but Jack and Carly are like two connecting souls."

"Since when are you on their cheering squad?"

"I'm not, its just that I've seen first hand their connection."

"Then why did you marry him?"

"Honestly, I did it to get back at Carly for stealing Simon away from me."

"So you saying you never loved Jack?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Of course I loved Jack, but I also knew that he'll never be over Carly."

"Then why did you encourage me then?"

"Because that's what you wanted. Who am I to stand in your way. Besides with you being with Jack, I didn't have to worry about you trying to steal Brad."

"Then why are you trying to stop me from marrying Jack then?"

"Because Brad doesn't want you. He loves me. He proved it over and over again."

"And Jack loves me."

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

"After you."

**Jack & Janet's Wedding **

Lily's House 

Standing in Lily's bedroom doorway I look at all the people that came out to show their support for Jack and I. Sage and Liberty talking happily among each other in their beautiful red dresses. Soft chattering echoes throughout the house. Jack and Parker are standing next to the judge that agreed to marry us. He wasn't a Priest, but he'll do. Jack looks so handsome in his black tux. A smiling Parker standing next to him. I wonder how Jack convinced Parker to show up? He doesn't look so angry now. Maybe my Libby convinced him to put aside his own feelings. I jump as Brad touches my arm. "Didn't mean to scare you. You alright?" He asked me. Nodding my head, "I'm fine. I'm great. Are they ready for us?"

"Just about. You ready to make an honest man out of my brother?"

"He's already honest."

"True."

"Brad--"

"What's wrong Janet?"

"Do you think Jack loves me more than Carly?" I must've shocked him with my question because he's eyes grew two sizes bigger. "What made you ask that? Jack loves you Janet."

"But I didn't ask that. I asked does he love me more than Carly?"

"No, not more..just different"

"Different how?"

"It's hard to explain. They have history together. Three kids."

"Hey.." I look up at him. "It's okay. He's with you. Not Carly. They had their chance and he chose you."

"You're right."

"So you ready to do this?"

"Yes…" He eases me into the room and I stop. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thank you Bradley…for everything." Smiling at me he says, "no, thank you for giving me an absolutely beautiful daughter. Now let's get this party started."

Laughing, I let Brad guide me into the room. Time seemed to stand still as I stood in front of Jack. He beautiful eyes staring into mine. He takes my hands into his. Lightly kissing my knuckles.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to Witness and bless the joining together of Jack Snyder and Janet Ciccone in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery at the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commands it to be honored among all people.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this holy union Jack and Janet now come to be joined."

I wasn't sure until that moment that I was ready to truly take that step and marry Jack after everything that has happened. After the judge spoke about the meaning of marriage, I realized that those are all the things I want and feel for Jack.

"Janet Ciccone will you have Jack Snyder to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him. honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Smiling through the tears, I say "I do."

Turning to Jack he says, "Jack Snyder will you have Janet Ciccone, to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Jack looks at me. He's hands start shaking. "Jack? Are you okay?" He pulls his hands from mine, and says, "Janet I'm so sorry. But I can't marry you." I feel like someone has taken a big knife and stabbed me right in the heart. "You what?" I couldn't possibly have heard him right. No way did Jack say what he said. Not my Jack.

"I can't marry you."

To Be Continued……………………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Making My Way Back to You

Ch 5

**Lily's House **

All eyes were on Janet, waiting patiently for her response. She laughs. "Stop playing Jack, this isn't funny." Janet reaches for Jack's hands and he pulls away. "I'm not joking, Janet. I can't----" Before Jack had a chance to complete his sentence, Janet slapped him loudly across his face leaving a very red bruise. "How could you do this to me Jack?"

"Janet I'm sorry, but I can't make another mistake like this."

"A mistake? Marrying me would have been a mistake. Then why the hell did you propose to me then Jack? Why claim to love me and say you want to spend the rest of your life with me if you didn't?" Everyone looks at Carly. She shrugs her shoulders, and shakes her head. Janet turns to look at her. "Oh I get it! It's all her fault!" Janet says. Jack jumps between the two before Cary has a chance to stand up. "No, Janet this has nothing to do with Carly."

"This has everything to do with Carly! Our entire relationship has been about Carly. What Carly wants, what Carly thinks. She made my dress, my bridal shower was in HER club, the only reason you were with me is because she told you to."

"That's not true."

"Then why Jack? Why were you with me? Why did you propose to me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, Jack! Since you are suddenly being so honest. Tell me why?"

"Because Liberty asked me to."

"Mom.I.." Brad placed his hand on Liberty's shoulder silencing her. "Maybe we should leave and give you and Jack some privacy, Janet." Brad says.

"No, no. I want everyone to stay. Jack has already humiliated me enough, what's a little more?"

"Janet I'm Sorry." Jack tells her. "Please understand I never meant to hurt you."

"You never meant to hurt me? Jack thats such bullshit. If you never meant to hurt me then why did you say in front of everyone that the only reason you even proposed is because Liberty asked you to?"

"You have it all wrong Janet."

"Do you love me Jack? That's all I want to know!"

"Yes, but---"

"But what Jack? It's simple as that. If you love me and I love you then we should just do it. Lets get married.."

"Janet, I don't want yet another marriage that will end in divorce. Don't you understand that? I have to think about my kids."

"Jack the kids are happy for us? You are not even giving us a chance. How do you know we don't have forever, unless you are lying and you don't love me."

"But I do love you Janet."

"Well, lets do it then. Let's get married."

"Janet….."

"Jack-----"

Jack looks over at Carly. She has a bleak expression on her face. Jack is torn. He knows that he loves Carly, but he is starting to think that maybe Janet is right. Smiling, Jack says, "lets do it!" Getting up out of her seat, Carly runs out of the house without bothering to look back. "Carly--wait!" Dropping Janet's hands, Jack goes after her. "Jack!" Janet calls after him. Whispers echo throughout the house. Janet embarrassingly looks at everyone.

"Do you want me to go after them" Brad asks her. "No, no Jack loves me. He'll be back."

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Yes, we wait." Turning to the judge, Janet ask him, "Do you have time?" Nodding at her, Janet relaxed a little. _He'll be back. I know it. _Janet thinks to herself.

Meanwhile outside of Lily's house Jack caught up to a crying Carly.

"Carly please wait."

"Leave me alone Jack."

"Carly wait up please." Jack reaches for her, but she pulls away. "Don't touch me. Don't ever put your hands on me again Jack! Go back to your wife and leave me the hell alone!"

"Carly I'm sorry! I love you ! Don't you know that? I would never want to hurt you….not intentionally.."

"Don't ever say those words to me again because you don't mean it. You've never loved me. How could you Jack? How could you say all those wonderful things to me and just leave like that? How could you make love to me just to leave me some letter telling me it was a mistake. How many times since we've been divorced have you dangled hope in my face, just to leave huh? Why Jack? How could you do that to me? I was your forever wife. ME! Not Julia, or JJ's Mom, or Katie, and damn sure not Janet. I thought when you said you couldn't go through with it, there was a glimmer of hope. I thought just maybe you were saying you wanted us to be together- be a family! Me, you, and OUR kids, but I was wrong. Jack if you marry Janet..If you go through with it Jack then I am done. I am done! I am sick of you hurting me. I'm sick of just standing by watching you marry woman after woman. Sleep with me and then leave me. Just know Jack Snyder that if you marry Janet it is over between you and I. Whatever I feel will be dead."

"You don't mean that Carly."

"I do Jack.. We've been doing this for years. And I'm tired. Marry Janet and all we'll have ever again is one connection and that is our kids."

"Carly…"

"Are you going to marry Janet?"

"Carly……"

"Answer the damn question Jack!"

"Yes.."

"Good bye Jack."

"Carly!"

Turning her back on Jack, Carly walked away letting the brisk air caress her face. Wiping away the frustrated tears off her face, she left Jack standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

Jack watched as Carly walked away. He didn't know if he wanted to go after her or marry Janet. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths and went back inside. Seeing Jack re-enter the house, Janet didn't know if she should be happy or sad. When Jack smiled at her, Janet ran into his arms. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Laughing Jack nods his head. "OMG! OMG! Did ya'll hear that? He said yes!!!"

"Well, lets get this finished then." the Judge says.

"Yes yes!!!" Janet says excitedly.

"Janet Ciccone will you have Jack Snyder to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him. honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Smiling through the tears, Janet says "I do."

Turning to Jack he says, "Jack Snyder will you have Janet Ciccone, to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jack replies.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Illinois , I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Taking Janet into his arms Jack kissed her passionately.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jack Snyder"

Every applauds loudly. Janet jumps up and down clinging tightly to Jack's side.

"Congrats you two!" Brad tells them shaking Jack's hand and hugging Janet.

"oh Mom! I'm soooooooooooo happy for you two.." Liberty chimes in.

"Well you did it. You're a married man now." Holden says shaking his hand.

"Hmmmm" Lily looks at Jack disappointedly. "How could you Jack?" she whispers.

"Lily this isn't the time nor the place." Holden tells her.

"I can't believe you did that to her Jack. You know how much Carly loves you. And yet you could do that to her." Shaking her head she continues, "Carly deserves better. I hope she never takes you back after your marriage fails." Turning her back Lily went into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Don't worry about Lily Jack. If you're happy, I'm happy." Holden says slapping Jack softly on his back.

"It's okay, I understand. She's Carly best friend. She is just trying to protect her. I know what I did. I know how much I hurt Carly, but I can't go back and change that now can I. Carly doesn't want anything to do with me. She made that very clear."

"Does she make you happy? Janet I mean?" Holden ask him.

"It's easy with Janet."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Yes she does."

"And you love her?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have married her if I didn't."

"Well, that's all that matters. Carly's resilient. She'll be okay."

"Yeah I know. Carly never needed me. She's very independent. Janet needs me."

"Is that why you married her?" Parker jumped into the conversation. "Because she needed you? Well what about my mom? She needs you too! But its okay for you to keep hurting her though."

"Parker, I thought we went over this already. I thought we settled things. You said you were okay with me marrying Janet."

"That was before you stood there and hurt her AGAIN! You didn't marry Janet because you love her, you felt sorry for her. You didn't want to hurt her and I understand that, but you always do this to my Mom. She deserves better than some self-righteous asshole like you!" Parker yells. Silence enters the room. Every looks at him shockingly. "What? Why are ya'll looking at me? Ya'll sit there congratulating Jack hurting my Mom again. I'm not surprised. You people are always talking about her like she's trash. You think I don't hear the whispers. My Mom makes mistakes sure she does, she isn't perfect, but she's a better parent than all of you in this room. And you Katie I'm shocked at you. You know the history between my Mom and Jack and you know first hand how much Jack loves my Mom and you can be okay with this? You and my Mom were friends! I remember, and look at you Katie. You talk trash about her behind her back too! You and Vienna. And I don't even know what your problems is Vienna. You didn't even like Janet when she first came to town! Neither did Katie because she was using Liberty to get Brad, but no one says anything about that. Suddenly she's forgiven, but my Mom has to pay for her mistakes over and over again. Jack you forgave Janet for doing the same thing my Mom did, but you divorced her for it. She helped Uncle Brad with that evidence, but when Mom tired to do something to help you with your job you left her. You left us! I bet you didn't know I knew that did you? Well I heard people talking about how Mom worked at some club so she can help you get your job back! You worked there too Katie and look what Jack did? He married you! I don't get it Jack, why is it that everyone is forgiven except my Mom? How can you say you love Me as your own if you can't truly love my Mom? Mom took JJ in after everything his Mom put us through. She did it because she loved you Jack. My Mom loves you so much and all you do is cause her pain. Why do you have double standards for everyone in your life?" Tears stinging his eyes, Parker continued "Tell me? Everyone in this room treats my Mom like dirt and I am sick of it! If you can't stop treating my Mom like crap, then you might as well cut me out of your lives cause all of ya'll are a bunch of damn hypocrites!"

"Parker watch your mouth! I didn't raise you to talk to people like that!" Jack says.

"Parker I am very disappointed in you." Emma says shaking her head.

"Why Aunt Emma! You know its true. Even you say bad things about my Mom! She isn't the only person in this town that makes mistakes. Everyone knows how much she loves Jack! Ya'll know it. And ya'll know how much she has put up with."

"Your Mother has put Jack through a lot too!" Janet tells him.

"What the hell do you know? You've been in town what five minutes! It wasn't so long ago you were throwing yourself at Uncle Brad!"

"Now wait a minute Parker. You can't talk to my Mom like that!"

"And you can't disrespect mine!" He tells her.

"Maybe everyone needs to just take a minute and calm down." Holden says.

"I am calm! Very calm. I'm being honest. Telling the truth. Isn't that what you claim to be about Jack, but you just lied in front of everyone in this house including the judge. You just promised Janet forever and you know damn well as soon as my Mother moves on with her life you'll be right back begging her to take you back. You did the same thing when she was with Simon. Simon may have been a criminal but he made her happy, but you and Katie, even Vienna couldn't handle that he wanted HER!"

"Oh please Parker you are acting like your Mother is some sort of Saint." Vienna says. "Simon didn't love her. He used her." she continued.

"That's what you wanted to be true cause you were jealous! You're still jealous of my Mom, that's why you get defensive every time she's alone with Henry. You think he'll leave you for her just like Simon did."

"Boy please what do you know? You are merely a child."

"I'm going to go." The judge says walking towards the door. "Again congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Snyder."

"Yeah, yeah thank you judge. Sorry for all the chaos. We appreciate all you done."

Jack tells him.

"Parker you need to stop before you say something you'll regret."

"No I won't. None of you people are my family. All I care about is Mom, Sage, and JJ"

Crying Sage questions, "Parker why are you saying all these mean things?"

"Why are you so gung-ho about Dad marrying a woman you don't even like? Oh I get it you got yourself a new dress and suddenly Janet is your new best friend. Where is your loyalty to Mom?"

"I do love my Mom! Stop that Parker! Dad make him stop!"

"Parker you are upsetting your sister."

"I don't care. Everyone treats Sage like she's a baby. She's no baby, not any more. She needs the truth just as bad as everyone else." Pausing, he looks at Sage "I'm sorry Sage, but its time for you to accept the truth. Jack is no Saint! He loves Janet more than you!"

Gasping, Sage cries even more.

"That's not true!" she whines.

"Yes it is! Every time Jack gets a new wife he ditches us for them. You were only a baby when JJ's Mom was around. I remember Christmas Jack ran off to be with her leaving you and me alone with Mom. She was there and never said anything bad about him. Always reminded us how much Jack loves us, but I don't think he does. Why? Because we are our mothers children."

"Is that true Daddy? Did you leave me to be with JJ's mom? Do you love Janet more than me?" Sage ask.

"No, sweetie. I love you and your brothers more than life itself. No one will ever take your place."

"Your lying Jack. You'll be playing Daddy to Liberty and husband to Janet and you'll be forgetting all about us."

"That's enough Parker!"

"Go to hell Jack!"

"Parker!" Jack, Janet, Liberty, Emma, Holden all gasp. Grabbing Parker by the arm, Emma leads him out of the house. "You're coming with me young man."

"I don't understand what happened? I thought he was okay with me and Janet getting married. I don't get where all this animosity is coming from. Parker knows how much I love him! I was there when he was born."

"Jack its okay. He's just hurting right now. Give him some time he'll come around again. Parker knows you love him and he loves you."

"But in a way, he's right. Think about my history. I lost my job because Brad and Janet destroyed that evidence, and I forgave her. When Carly worked at that club I divorced her. Doesn't that make me a hypocrite. And the thing is I wasn't even that angry at what she did. I was jealous that she would show off her body to complete strangers. My insecurities caused me to leave her." Jack tells Holden.

A loud crash causes everyone to jump.

"Oh my God Parker!" Jack says rushing out the door.

"Parker!" Sage cries!

To Be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Making My Way Back to You

Ch. 6

****

**NOTE: I am no doctor, so my I could be very wrong with some of the terms I've used so bare with me. Oh yeah and I corrected the errors from chapter 5. I'm a little hesitate about this chapter due to the fact I had no idea what to say during all the medical scenes. There is a great little treat for my carjackers out there so enjoy and comment. **

**P.S: if there are any errors please do not hesitate to tell me and I'm correct them. It's 2:00 in the morning so I'm sure I may have missed something during my final read over. **

**Lily's House **

Outside of Lily's house Emma grabbed Parker so that he was facing her. "Talk to me Parker. What's wrong?" Parker looked down at his Aunt Emma, crystallized eyes stinging with tears; he fell into her arms crying. Emma rubbed his back. "It's okay Parker. Everything will be okay." Jerking away from her he replied, "No it won't! You don't understand. No one understands!" Parker ran across the street not seeing the silver sedan that was speeding towards him. Before he had a chance to react the car hit him knocking him several feet in the air before he fell to the ground hitting his head very loudly. Emma gasped and rushed to his side. "Parker, Parker wake up."

Rushing from the inside of the house Jack yelled, "Oh my God Parker!"

Emma turned her head to see everyone rushing to Parker's side. "What happened?" Shaking her head, "I—I---I don't know. One minute he was right here and then he ran into the road. I---I—Jack I didn't—we didn't see the car. It came out of nowhere. It was so fast. Oh my God." Emma started to panic. "Mama are you okay?" Holden took Emma into his arms. "Just calm down okay. Just relax." He told her soothingly. Reaching out his phone, Jack called for an ambulance. "Daddy will Parker be okay?" Sage asked. "I want my Mommy." She cried.

"Carly---someone has to tell Carly. I have to get call Carly. She doesn't need this. How am I going to tell her this? It's all my fault. All my fault. None of this would have happened if I had, only if"

"Jack, this isn't your fault." Janet said. "If anyone is to blame, I blame Carly." Looking up at Janet, he replied, "Have you lost your mind? Carly? How is she to blame for this?"

"IF she hadn't run off in the middle of our ceremony none of this would have happened. She can be such a bitch." She told him. Shocked, Jack said "I don't have time for this. Right now my main concern is my son."

"Of course-I didn't mean…." Before Janet had a chance to finish her sentence the ambulance pulled up. "Can someone tell me what happened?" EMS 1 asked. "I'm detective Jack Snyder, Parker is my son. It was a hit and run."

"His pulse is weak, we need to move him! Now!" EMS 2 said. The EMS placed Parker softly on the stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance. "I'm riding with you." Jack told them.  
"Of course Jack. Don't worry about Sage, I'll keep her." Emma told him.

"Please take care of my brother." Sage said.

"I'll go with you Jack." Janet said reaching up to get into the ambulance with Jack, but he stopped her. "That's okay. I'll go alone."

"But Jack."

"Janet please, not now."

"Fine Jack. Whatever you want." Lily moved towards Jack. "Don't worry about Carly. I'll get her. Just take care of Parker." She said. Nodding his head. "Thank you Lily."

"We really need to go." EMS 1 told Jack. The driver closed the door to the truck and they were soon on their way to the hospital.

"Come on Sage. Everything will be okay." Crying in Emma arms, Sage went with her back in the house. Once inside the house Lily grabbed her keys and headed for the door. "I'm going to Carly's." she announced. "Maybe I should come with you." Holden said reaching for his jacket. "No, no, stay with your Mom. She needs you."

"Can I come with you by my Mom?" Sage asked Lily. Frowning not sure how to answered, Lily started to say no, but the heartbreaking look on Sage's face told her that the only person she needed was her Mother. "Sure, sweetie come on."

"Be careful." Holden said to her before she walked out the door, with Sage trailing behind.

"What a day." Brad said to the room.

"I blame myself. If I hadn't made Parker go outside with me none of this would have happened." Emma said quietly.

"Oh no Aunt Emma you're not to blame it's all Carly's fault." Janet said to her.

"How exactly is this Carly's fault?" Henry wondered.

"Because no one told her to up and leave during the ceremony. She did that all on her own."

"Exactly." Vienna chimed in. "Sugarplum, I love you but you're wrong. Carly isn't the reason Parker is in the hospital right now. The idiot that hit him is." Henry said. Turning to face him, Vienna replied, "How can you defend that that ratchet woman?"

"Because she's not to blame. How do you think she will feel when she finds out her son is in the hospital? No one knows if Parker will even be okay. Did you not hear anything Parker said? First Jack, and now her son may not make it. I wouldn't want to be in Carly's shoes right now."

"My Henry! Always the voice of reason." She said kissing him.

"I can't believe this happened. This has been the worse wedding ever!" Janet said plopping down in an empty chair. "It's okay Mom. All that matters is you and Jack got married like you wanted." Liberty told her. "I just hope Parker is okay." Brad went to her side. "He's Carly's son. He'll pull through." Brad said to her.

"I can't believe you can be this selfish Janet." Katie told her. "Excuse me?" She questioned.

"Parker is in the hospital, possibly fighting for his life and you're here talking about your wedding. What the hell is wrong with you? This is Jack's SON!" Katie said. "Parker is right. No one in this room has any room to talk trash about Carly because we've all done things in our past. The only thing that matters now is Parker. Instead of complaining about your wedding what you should do is go to the hospital and be by Jack's side. He and Carly need all the support we can give them right now." She continued.

"My my my Bubbles look how you've grown." He said. "I'm serious Henry."

"First of all Katie I'm not complaining. You act as if I don't care that he's in the hospital. Of course I care. Parker is a good kid."

"Act like it then. No one cares about your stupid wedding. I not going to sit around and do nothing. I'm going to the hospital." She paused. "Brad are you coming? Or are you going to stay here and placate Janet's feelings on her so called ruined wedding?" she asked him. Looking from Janet and Liberty to Katie. "Are ya'll coming or not?" He asked them.

"Of course. And Katie I'm sorry if I am coming off as being ungrateful and cold. I really do love Parker."

"Well, prove it. Let's go."

**Milltown**

Carly sat on her sofa tracing her fingers over the image that is placed in a handmade picture frame. Remembering the night the photo was taken she smiled to herself. The last family photo that she, Jack, and the kids had taken together. _Oh Jack, why did you do it? _Carly thought to herself. Frantic knocking on her front door startled her. _What in the world? _Carly wondered, getting up and answer it. She was shocked to see Lily and Sage standing on the other side with a painful expression on her face.

"Oh My God Carly! I've been trying to reach you. Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Lily said to her. "Mommy!" Sage cried into Carly's arms.

"I turned it off. What's going on? What's wrong?" Carly questioned. "Sage sweetie, what's wrong. Why are you crying honey?" Sage cried even harder.

"Carly---I---there is no easy way to say this." She stammered.

"Just say it. You're scaring me."

"It's Parker Mommy. Parker got hurt. They took him away in the ambulance."

"What, what? Lily what the hell is going on? Where is Parker?" Carly started to panic. Reaching for her phone, her shaky hands tried to frantically dial Jack's number.

"Carly calm down. Parker got hit by a car. They took him to Memorial, but don't worry. Jack's with him right now."

"What the hell? When did this happen? How?" Grabbing her keys Carly moved towards the door. "Carly just calm down I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Is he going to be okay? My baby boy. My precious baby boy. I should have been there to protect him."

"Mom what's wrong? Why are you crying?" JJ came rushing down the stairs. "JJ I want you to call Mrs. Thompson and see if she can stay with you and your sister." She said to him.

"No! Mommy! I want to go with you."

"Mom, is something wrong with Parker?" JJ questioned her. Nodding her head yes, JJ looked from Carly to Lily and then to Sage. "Will he be okay?" he whispered. "He's going to be fine, just call Mrs. Thompson for me okay."

"Why can't we come with you?"

"Carly why don't you go and I'll stay with the kids?" Lily asked.

"Are you sure Lily?"

"Of course. Just make sure you call as soon as you hear something. I'll have Luke bring the girls over to keep them occupied."

"Thank you!" Carly kneeled down in front of JJ and Sage who were now sitting on the sofa. "I promise to call you as soon as I hear something okay." She kissed them both on the forehead and rushed out of the house.

"I hope Parker will be okay." Sage said cried into JJ's shoulders. He placed his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Everything will be okay Sage. Everything will be okay." He whispered into her hair. Lily stood and watched them silently prayer that they were right.

**Memorial Hospital **

Carly rushed inside Memorial and spotted Jack standing near the nurses' station talking with one of the doctors on staff. "Jack!" she yelled running into his arms. "Oh Carly. I'm so glad you're here. They won't give me any more information. It's been touch and go since they brought him in. All they said was he had several cracked ribs, his right arm is broken, and there was so much blood Carly. So much blood. They don't know where it's coming from. They think there is some internal bleeding. That's their main concern right now. They rushed him into surgery a few minutes ago."

"How did this happen Jack? When I left Lily's house my son was fine. He was still breathing. He was a healthy, living breathing boy. Explain to me how he goes from that to laying in some hospital fighting for his life!"

"I really don't know. Things got a little out of hand. Parker and I had some words and he left. The next thing I know, there is a loud crash and we rush outside to see Parker lying lifelessly on the ground."

"What kind of words Jack? I need to know everything. Tell me what made my baby just run off life that? Jack please. I don't understand how, my precious baby boy. I just…" Carly cried into Jack's arms.

"Everything will be okay Carly. I promise you. I'll make this up to you. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If I can go back and change things I would, but I can't. We have to be strong for our boy. Our son Carly. Our son is laying there right now because of me."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Carly said, "I don't understand Jack. Where is the guy that hit him? Where is the car?"

"We don't know. It happened so fast. Emma was the only one that saw anything and she was too shaken up to give me anything solid."

"So the monster that put my son here is going to get away with it? Where is the justice?"

"I promise you Carly, I'll find out who did this."

"Mr. and Mrs. Snyder?" Jack and Carly turned around to see Parker's doctor standing behind them.

"Tenney..." Carly said.

"Excuse me?" the doctor questioned.

"Its. Ms. Tenney, Jack and I are no longer married."

"My apologies. If you would step inside my office I want to go over Parker's condition with you." He said motioning for Carly and Jack to follow him into his office.

"I'm Doctor Anderson, and I'll be handling your son's case."

"Will he be okay?" Carly asked.

Dr. Anderson took out several film slides from his folder and placed them on the x-ray projection screen. He circled several areas on the film and then faced them.

"As you can see, Parker sustained severe trauma to his brain. The impact of the car and him hitting the ground caused a direct trauma to his brain which caused him to hemorrhage. We managed to get some of the bleeding under control, but we won't know the extent of the damage until the swelling goes down."

"Can we see him?"Carly asked.

"I'm going to see about getting him moved into a room. Right now he's in critical condition so only family can visit, but not for very long." The chirping of Dr. Anderson's pager cuts him off. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He said exiting his office.

"My poor baby boy. How could this happen Jack? Why us? I can't lose my baby Jack, I just can't." she cried.

"You won't. Parker will be okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here by your side. We'll get through this. Parker will be back to his normal self. We just have to be strong."

A loud commotion startles Jack and Carly and they rush from the room. Stopping the first nurse he saw, Jack asked "what's going on? My son is in there."

"I'm sorry Sir, but you need to let go my arm so I can do my job!"

"What's going on? Let me see, let me be with my son." Carly said trying to get into Parker's hospital room. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you in there."

"Get out of my way and let me see my son!" Carly said shoving the nurse out of her way. Parker's body lay motionless on the cold steel table. Tubes in his nose and mouth. Several doctors and nurses surrounding him are working frantically. "We're losing him. I need a crash cart in here stat!" Dr. Anderson screamed over all the nurses. Seconds later a nurse wheeled in a crash cart.

"Oh my God! Parker!" Carly cried.

"Get them out of here another Doctor yelled."

"I need you to leave." A nurse said to Carly and Jack. "Come on Carly, let them do their job. Parker will be okay." Jack said escorting her out of the room. Standing outside the closed room, Carly and Jack watched as the doctors worked frantically to save Parker's life through the tiny window in the door.

Inside the room, Dr. Anderson says to a nurse, "charging…clear" sending a high energy shock throughout Parker's body. After several tries, Parker heart rate steadied, and his pulse was back to normal. Looking out the window, Dr. Anderson nodded his head letting Carly and Jack know everything was okay.

Sometime later, Carly and Jack stat quietly at Parker's bedside watching the rise and fall of his chest. Carly took his hand into hers and caressed it softly.

"I know you can hear me Parker."

"I need you get better soon because I can't imagine my life without you. JJ and Sage, they are so very worried about you. You're my first born Parker. You keep me in line. I love you so much" Carly cried.

"Listen to your Mother Parker. She's right. We all love you very much and you need to come back to us. I know you're angry at me right now, but I promise you if you come back to us, you and I-we'll sit down and talk. Man to Man. Come back to us buddy."

Jack stood up behind Carly and took her into his arms. Cupping her face in the palms of his hand, Jack looked her directly in the eyes. "You're right. I messed up. I should have never married Janet. How could I even think about marrying another woman when my heart already belongs to you? I've made a mess of our family. It's no wonder Parker hates me. I know I can't change what happened, I know I can't take back the pain I've caused you, but I love you Carly. I love you and our kids more than life itself. My son is laying in a coma because of my fear. That's right Carly, I said fear. I've been so afraid to give us another chance; I didn't realize that I was tearing our family apart. If I can go back and change it I would but I can't. Just know right here, right now I'm making a commitment to you. To our family. When Parker wakes up, and he will make up, you and I-….How about we take the kids to Montana. I want them to see the place where we first fell in love. I want to take them back to a time where our love was fresh, pure, and innocent. I'm ready Carly. I'm ready to be the man, and father you and our kids need. Please, tell me it's not too late?" Tears streaming down Carly face, she shakes her head. "Jack….I…I can't. I just I need to focus on Parker right now." She told him. "I love you Carly. I'll leave it alone, just tell me, tell me you still love me." Smiling through the tears Carly whispered, "yes, Jack. I could never stop loving you." And with that, Jack placed a sweet and gentle kiss to Carly's lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack jumped away from Carly and saw an angry Janet standing in the doorway. "Janet..."

To be continued………..


	7. Chapter 7

Making My Way Back to You

~JaYNiQuE

Ch 7

**Memorial **

"Janet…what are you doing here?" Jack asked her. "I don't know Jack. I thought I would support my husband during this hard time. I thought as your wife I have every right to be here for you and my step-son." Janet said. "I'm glad I showed up when I did. I shudder to think what would have happened if I'd showed up a little later." She continued. "I can't believe you would use your son's accident to get Jack back. Don't you have any shame Carly?" Janet accused. "Jack…" Carly warned looking at him and then at her son. "Let's take this outside. This isn't the place for this discussion. Looking at Carly, "I'll be right back, okay." He said kissing her on the cheek. Placing his hand on the small of Janet's back, Jack led her out of the room.

"What's going on Jack? What did I walk in on?" Jack sighed. He rubbed his hand over his chin, scratching his head, he responded "I can't deal with this right now Janet. My main concern is being there for my son."

"Oh, so that's why you were kissing Carly?"

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Then explain me then Jack, how you could be kissing your ex-wife not even an hour after we got married?" Janet demanded. "I don't have time for this." Jack said turning his back on her. "I deserve answers. I am your wife Jack! Or do you not know what that means?" Jack turned around and faced her. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"How about you be honest with me. Do you regret marrying me?" She asked him, trying to hide the obvious hurt in her voice.

"I care about you….." he told her. "I really do, but"

"But not the way you love Carly."

"No, I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant for all this to happen. I'm not saying I want an annulment, or anything. I just…let me concentrate on Parker getting better and then we'll sit down and talk."

"I don't want to lose you…" she whimpered. "I thought I'd finally found the one. I was so happy, but it seems since we've gotten engaged it's been one thing after the other. I should have taken the hint after Sage and Parker pulled that stunt at Halloween, but I didn't because I love you so much. I thought that we had something special and that no matter what happened we would work on things together. I thought we would be one big happy family."

"Janet……" Opening his arms Jack said, "Come here." Janet fell into his arms with ease. "I'm sorry." He said silently in her hair. "I'm not saying I'm leaving you. So stop talking let that." He paused. "Look at me." Jack and Janet locked eyes. "I do love you."

"I know" Janet whispered. "But I'm not going to come between you and your family. If you want to be with Carly, I'll step aside. Unlike her, I love you enough to let you go."

"Are you questioning the depth of Carly's love for me?" he asked.

"Not at all. I just said she has never let you go." Janet replied.

"Carly hasn't let me go because I haven't let her. Because I never let her go."

"Of course you're defending her. Whatever Jack." Janet said walking away. Jack grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you. You have it all wrong Janet. Just because Carly and I still hold onto each other doesn't mean we want to be together."

"You were just kissing her." She retorted.

"It's not the first time I've kissed her." Jack countered.  
"Is that right?"

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Then don't. Let me be with you."

"I don't think…I…I just think Carly and I should handle this together." He told her.

"Jack---How's Parker doing?" Katie asked as she, Brad, and Liberty walked up to them.

"He's stable. Carly is in with him right now."

"Can I go see him?" Liberty asked.

"One at a time though." Jack said taking his focus off Janet and onto Liberty. "Tell Carly I said its okay for you to visit." He continued. After Liberty left, Jack explained Parker's condition to Brad and Katie. "Right now they are just waiting for the swelling to go down. His brain injury is their main concern."

"Poor Parker." Katie replied. "We called Margo; she should be here any minute. Dallas went over to Lily's house to check out the scene. We also called Kim. She said we can do a segment on what happened to Parker. Maybe if we get the word out we can find out who did this." Brad stated.

"With all the chaos, I didn't even think to call the station. I just have been so concerned about Parker." Jack confessed.

"Well, that's why you have us. Don't worry about all that. I'll handle this myself." Margo said walking up to them. Hugging Jack she asked, "How are you holding up?"

"As good as can be expected. I'm more worried about Carly than anything. She refuses to leave his side. First Hal died and Rosanna's coma, then Gwen leaving. She can't lose Parker too."

"Besides you and the kids she really doesn't have any family in town." Katie said.

"Except…" Jack paused. "Can ya'll stay here with Carly for awhile. There is someone I need to call."

"You're calling Gwen?" Margo asked.

"No, no. But I am calling someone I know Carly will be happy to see." Jack said taking out his phone and walking off.

"Did any of you see what happened?" Margo questioned Brad, Katie, and Janet.

"No, we were all in the house. After Jack and Parker's fight, Emma took him outside to cool off." Janet replied.

"Where is Emma now? At the farm?" Margo wondered.

"Last we heard she was still at Lily's with Holden."

"I'm going to head over there right now. Will ya'll be okay?" Margo asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go in and talk to Carly…see how she's doing." Brad told her. "And what about you Katie? What are you going to do?" Margo directed at her. "I was thinking Janet and I will go to Al's pick up food for everyone. I'm sure Jack and Carly are famished. I know I am." She replied. "Brad you hungry?" Katie asked looking at him. "Yeah, I'm starved."

"Well, call me if you need anything." Margo said before leaving. "Janet you coming or staying?" Katie asked her. Sighing, Janet replied, "Yeah, there is no use for me here. I might as well go with you." Katie reached in and kissed Brad soundly on the mouth, "We'll be back later okay."

"Drive carefully. We don't need another accident." Brad said as he walked off towards Parkers room.

***

Inside Parker's hospital room Brad saw Carly and Liberty chatting silently to themselves.

"Hey ladies."

Carly looked up and weakly smiled at him. "The doctor said that if we talk to Parker, he can hear us. So I have been telling him that if he doesn't make I won't see him as a tough guy anymore." Nodding, Brad turned his attention to Carly. "How's the patient doing?"

"The nurse just came in to check him. He's stable for now. All we have to do is just wait for him to wake up. They don't expect him to wake up until the swelling of his brain goes down. Even then we still don't know the extent of the damage." Carly said as she traced her fingers along Parker's arm.

"What about you? How you doing?" Brad asked her. "I just---I can't believe my baby is here. I know I need to be strong for his sake, but I just----I don't know what I'll do if I lose him." Tears stinging her eyes she continued. "I feel so hopeless just sitting here waiting. I need to be doing something. He shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"I know you're not blaming yourself for this?" Brad asked her incredulously. "Cause if you are you might as well get that thought out of your head right now. This is not your fault. The bastard that put him here is to blame."

"I'm his MOTHER! I'm supposed to protect him. It's my job to keep him safe and I wasn't there. I wasn't there when he needed me!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry Carly. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you are only trying to help." She said apologetically.

Silence overtook the room. Their eyes were transfixed on Parker, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

"Brad can you stay here awhile, I want to call and check on JJ and Sage?" She asked him breaking the silence. "Yeah sure, no problem." He replied. Taking her phone off the stand, Carly exited Parker's room.

Outside Parker's room Carly dialed her home number with Lily answering on the first ring. "Carly?" She asked. "Yeah, it's me. How are JJ and Sage?"

"Both worried about Parker. How is he?" Lily asked.

"Right now he's stable, but when they first brought him in…..they lost him twice. He has cracked ribs, a broken arm…he started hemorrhaging. That's what they're mainly concerned about. There is so much swelling on his brain, the doctors don't know how long he'll stay in this coma."

"Oh my God. How are you? Do you want me to bring the kids out there? I'm sure they would love to see with their own two eyes that he's okay."

"Can you keep them a little while longer? I want to see what Jack thinks."

"Sure no problem…..wait here's Sage. She wants to talk to you." Carly heard noises, and then Sage's voice full of concern. "Mommy?" Sage said. "Hey sweetie... Are you being good for Lily?"

"Yeah Mommy. How's Parker? Is he okay?"

"Parker is going to be fine sweetie..."

"When can we see him?"

"Soon sweetie...let me talk to JJ."

"But Mommy…"

"Let me talk to your brother Sage."

"Oh alright…JJ Mommy wants you." Sage screamed over the phone. Seconds later JJ got on the phone. "Mom? How's Parker?"

"He's fine sweetie. Parker will be just fine. But I need you to look after Sage for me. Can you do that? Make sure she isn't worrying too much."

"Okay Mom. When can we see him?" JJ questioned.

"I'm waiting on your Dad to get back and then we'll see okay. Meanwhile I want you to be good for Lily and watch after your sister like I told you."

"Okay Mom."

"Love you sweetie. Now put Lily back on."

"Love you too Mom…hold on…" Carly heard rustling in the background. "Hey...Carly you there?"

"Yeah, listen I'm going to find Jack and I'll call you back. Can you stay with the kids a little while longer? If not I can call Mrs. Thompson to look after them? I know you must be anxious to get back to Holden." Carly said.

"No, I'm fine. I just spoke to Holden. He assured me everything is okay. As a matter of fact, Margo and Dallas are both over there now."

"I didn't know that. Did they find anything?" Carly questioned.

"Not yet, but Margo says she's going to do everything she can to find out who did this."

Carly noticed Jack walking towards her. "Hey Lily, there's Jack...let me call you back."

"Okay, just keep me posted."

"Sure thing. And thanks again Lily. I really appreciate all you're doing." Carly said before hanging up the phone.

"Jack where were you?"

"What's the matter? Did something happen to Parker while I was gone?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no Jack. There haven't been any changes. I was just checking on the kids." Carly paused. "Where were you?" she inquired. Taking Carly in his arms. "I have a surprise for you." Stepping back, Carly looked in his eyes. "What kind of surprise? Does it involve my son waking up? Because if not I don't want any surprises. All I want is my son to be okay."

"And I don't? Carly----there isn't much we can do right now. All we can do is wait. I know how scared you are and I know you blame yourself, but none of this is your fault. It's mine. I know how hard losing Hal, Gwen, and Rosanna has been on you and I know how much you miss your sisters so I thought I do something special so you wouldn't feel so alone…especially now." Jack said sincerely.

"You called Gwen? Is she coming?" Carly probed.

"No, but I did call someone I know you will be happy to see. You just have to wait a few hours for them to get here."

"Who Jack? You know I don't like surprises. Just tell me?"

"Not yet."

"Jack…." She paused. Knowing she wasn't going to get any answers out of him, she changed the subject. "What happened with Janet?" she asked. Jack's expression changed. Loosening himself from Carly's gripe he looked at his feet. "Jack?" she questioned… "Did you tell her?"

"Carly we shouldn't be discussing this right now."

"Why not Jack? You just said there is nothing we can do for Parker today. So answer the question. Or have you changed your mind about us…again..?" She angrily stated.

"Of course not…I meant what I said Carly. I love you!" Stopping, he took her hands in his. "Don't ever doubt my love for you again. What happened with Parker just goes to show how short life really is. I don't want to waste anymore time fighting with you and I damn sure don't want to waste time denying what we both know is true."

"So you told her? You told Janet----"

"Told me what?" Janet asked. Carly and Jack turned to face Katie and Janet who were carrying several bags of food.

"Nothing….it's not important" Jack replied. Shaking her head Carly started to walk off. Jack grabbed her arm. "We're not finished with this Carly."

"Yes we are. You just told Janet it wasn't important. I'm going sit by my son's side. I can't deal with you right now Jack. Parker comes first."

"I'm sure you are probably starved right now Carly. Henry and Vienna sent over a ton of food." Katie said reaching Carly a to-go box. "I'm not very hungry right now Katie, but thank you."

"Carly you have to eat something." Jack said to her.

"I said I'm not hungry Jack...Maybe later."

"No, now Carly...Don't fight with me on this. I can be just as stubborn as you." Realizing she was fighting a winless battle, Carly took the food from Katie hand and sat in an empty chair in the waiting room.

"I'm going to bring the rest of this stuff to Brad and Liberty." Katie said. "Are they still in with Parker?" she asked Carly. "Yeah, they are." Taking the bags from Janet's hand Katie entered Parker's room.

"You want to tell me what I walked in on?" Janet questioned Jack.

"Janet I thought we agreed we wouldn't discuss this right now?"

"Obviously you and Carly were discussing it." She rebutted. "Why don't you tell me Carly? Since Jack here can't seem to give me a straight answer."

"Not my battle sorry." Carly responded as she picked away at the cold food Katie had given her.

"Janet if you're so bent on having this conversation, let's do it away from this hospital…" Looking at Carly, he continued. "I'll be back in a while. If anything changes, call me okay Carly."

"Of course…"

Several minutes after Jack and Janet left, Carly realized that she wasn't going to eat any of the tasteless food that Henry and Vienna sent. Tossing it in the nearest trashcan, Carly re-entered her son's room.

"Where's Jack?" Brad asked.

"He and Janet had some things to discuss….Why don't ya'll head on home. I have things under control here. I'll be fine. If anything changes I'll call." Carly said to them.

"Are you sure Carly? We don't mind staying a little longer." Katie said sympathetically.

"No, no I'm fine thank you."

"If you need anything, you call us okay." Brad said hugging her. "You hang in there tough guy." Liberty said kissing him softly on his forehead. Once she was alone again, Carly looked at her sleeping son.

"Hey, Parker…" she paused. "I know you can hear me. I want you to come back to me okay…Don't push it. You're just as stubborn as me, I want you to come back to me whenever you're ready……I know I haven't been the best Mom and I know I haven't made the best example for you, JJ, and Sage, but I promise you I'll do better." Carly paused, moving the stubborn stain of hair that fell just below his right eye. "Leaving with Simon is something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I know you think I left because I chose him over you, but that isn't true. I left because I had to. Jack thought it would be better for you, your sister and brother if you didn't see me in jail. Now I know that I should have stayed. I lost so much time watching you grow. My precious baby boy. Whenever you're ready to come back to me, to your father, JJ and Sage, we'll all here waiting. We love you so much. To think you and JJ couldn't stand each other and now look at you... You two are inseparable. Sage needs you around to beat up all her future boyfriends. JJ, he looks up to you. I know he'll never admit it but he does. And who will keep me on my toes on? Without you there. You know me so well Parker. And Jack…. Oh Parker, I know you are angry at Jack right now. I know you're mad because you think he hurt me and that's true. He did hurt me, but your father loves you Parker. He was there when you were born. I remember that night. I was stuck at the house with Dr. Dixon, Jack and…..Julia…Dr. Dixon…he was…He was goading me, but Jack, he was there for me every step of the way. My nerves were so bad that night, but your father kept me calm. I was so scared. So afraid I would lose you the way I lost Nora… Nora, my sweet baby girl. She would be your big sister. I nearly lost it when I lost her. Then I had you. Came into the world kicking and screaming. Jack held my hand through every contraction. Helping me through it. I don't think I would have managed it without him being there. And ever since you've been born you and Jack has always had a special connection. Like when everyone thought he had died, but not you. You wouldn't give up. You gave me faith Parker. You gave me the strength to believe that Jack was alive and you were right. You helped me fight to do everything in my power to find him. Now I need you to fight for me. I need you to fight for me Parker. I love you." Kissing his cheek, Carly laid her head on the edge of his bed.

Hours later, a familiar voice woke her from her slumber. "Looks like you need some company." Looking up, a shocked expression etched on her face. "This is a day to remember. Carly Tenney speechless."

"Oh my God Molly" Carly said running into her Cuz's arms. "How did you…when did you…oh my God...?" Carly stammered.

"Jack called me. Said you needed me so I was on the first flight out here." Molly responded.

"Jack called you…Oh Molly…everything is so messed up." Carly cried into her arms.

"Well, I'm here now Cuz. Everything will be okay…"

To Be continued…………


	8. Chapter 8

Making My Way Back to You

~JaYNiQuE

**Note: I was not going to work on this chapter for a while. I did several chapters back to back and I needed a break. What I didn't realize is that I go back to school on Monday, so I decided to go ahead and write it before then. This is a special chapter that I am dedicating to all the Carjackers out there. I hope you all enjoy it. I also would like to think everyone for all the positive feedback that I have been getting. It really means a lot to me knowing there are people out there that take the time to read it. **

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Towards the end I kept laughing at myself because I'm not good at writing these particular types of scenes. I wanted to do something special for Carly and Jack and all the CarJack fans that have been waiting...and waiting...and waiting for a CarJack reunion and never getting one. I must warn you that when you read this chapter... just... be prepared that's all I have to say. Some may even laugh as I did while writing it..some may need some ice, lol... Overall, I think this is one of my favorite chapters that I've written. I do want everyone to tell me how they liked the scene; you'll know what I'm talking about once you start reading the chapter. I honestly hope everyone likes it..

**Be warned that this chapter is 100% smut or fluff or whatever term you may use. If you do not like that sort of thing, then do not even read it.**..Trust me..lol...With that being said..ENJOY!

Ch. 8

It has been a week since Parker's horrific accident. The last several days were nothing more than a blur to Carly. She split her time between the hospital and making sure JJ and Sage got off to school okay. Henry had been great, giving her time away from Metro to concentrate on her kids. JJ and Sage were still worried about Parker, now more than ever because he has yet to come out of the coma. The doctors do not know why that is. The swelling has gone down, and yet he still lay there unconscious to the world. Carly talks to him, reads to him, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes~ but sill nothing has happened. Molly has been a God send for her. Jack calling her favorite Cuz to be there for her touched her in more ways than one.

When Carly left Parker's side to be with JJ and Sage, it was Molly that sat with him. Once, while she was at the hospital, Molly took Sage for a girl's day at the mall, and then played video games with JJ that night. Jack hadn't been around the last three days because he was taking care of business with Janet. Carly still didn't know what that meant for them. She held out hope that maybe Jack was really telling the truth and that he wanted them to reunite. _Trust me; I know what I'm doing. _ He said to her three days ago as she stood in her doorway watching him leave. She wanted to trust him, but their history made her doubtful.

She was pleasantly surprised at how supportive everyone in town has been. Katie and Brad would show up every day like clockwork with food from Al's. Molly, Emma, and Lily all took turns watching over the kids while she was at the hospital. Craig, surprisingly, made an appearance at the hospital, bearing gifts. It was just like Craig to buy people off. Jack wanted to blow a gasket when he caught Craig hugging her before he left. Carly had to admit, she liked seeing Jack get jealous~ let her know she still had some effect on him. There still was no word on who was driving the car that hit Parker. Carly was not holding her breath. They were hopeful that once Parker woke up, he would be able to give a better description of the car and its driver. No evidence, besides skid marks, was found at the scene. Carly really did not care one way or another anymore, her main concern was Parker waking up.

Today, was like any other day had been since the accident. She sat at Parker's side reading to him the latest hockey article. She placed the magazine down and eyed his room looking at the countless bears, balloons, and the card that Sage handmade for him. She looked down at her sleeping son, "I'm waiting Parker. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up. I know you're probably holding off because you think you will get in trouble, but Jack isn't mad at you. I'm upset that you ran off like that, but I love you and I want you to get better. Sage wanted to tell you she misses you want want you to get back so you can go back to annoying her. JJ misses playing his games with you and you giving him "advice I didn't ask for." Parker…you know Jack blames himself for what happened. I know you are angry at him right now, but when you wake up everything will be okay. He loves you, you two have always been close...I don't want either of you to ruin that relationship over me. I'm fine. All I want is for you to wake up, show me those big beautiful eyes…."

"He gets it from his mother..." Jack said to her with a big smile on his face. "Jack…..what are you doing here. It's your night with the kids." Carly questioned him. He looked slightly more relaxed than he had been the last few days. Today, there is something different about him. He seemed so carefree, relaxed, and calmer than ever. "Get your things…You're coming with me." Shaking her head, Carly looked at her son. "Jack I can't, Parker needs me."

"You're no good for him if you fall on your feet. You haven't slept more than 3 hours a day since the accident. I know you're not eating."

"Jack I don't have time for that right now."

"Well, I'm making time. Now get your things."

"No…"

"You are listen to Jack…I'm going to stay here with Parker." Molly said cutting her off as she entered the room. "Mol, what are you doing here? Who's with JJ and Sage?" Carly asked her. "JJ and Sage are fine. Emma has her at the farm with Faith and Natalie for a sleep over. JJ is spending the night at a friend's house to work on a school project."

Shaking her head again, "No, I can't. I want to stay here with Parker." Carly said to them both as she traced her fingers against Parker's arm.

"Cuz please stop being so stubborn. You're not abandoning Parker if you take some time to relax. He knows you love him." Molly said walking towards her. "Listen to me. If not for yourself, can you do this for me? For Jack? He planned something real special. He even cooked…can you believe it?" Carly raised her eyebrow… "You cooked?" Carly asked Jack. "Now I know I'm staying here. Hospital food is much safer." She said sarcastically. "Emma helped. If you must know." He said teasingly. "What do you say Carly. Please. I'm begging you now."

"Well, oh alright." Turning her head to face Molly she continued, "If anything changes, anything at all you promise you'll call me?"

"Yes, now Go! I got this!" Molly said pushing them both out of the room.

"I sure hope Jack's plan work. Your mama needs to relax big time Parker. Hopefully this will help them get their heads out of the sand at be together. "Molly said to a sleeping Parker.

**Milltown **

When Carly and Jack walked into her house, she was speechless. The lights were dim, candles were everywhere, a trail of roses surrounding her dining room table. On it, there were two plates of food covered with a stainless steel cover, two glasses of Champaign, and two candles in the center of the table.

"Oh Jack…when did you have time to do all this? How? Why? Is all this really for me?"

"All this for the most beautiful, most wonderful, amazing woman in the world." Jack said taking her in his arms. "I love you Carly. I only want the best for you. You've been pulling yourself in too many directions, trying to be super mom and I've let you. I just wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate you. I couldn't ask for a better mother for my kids than you."

Tears pooled in her eyes. Glistening, giving her crystal blue eyes a sparkle. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just let yourself be pampered…"

"You're an amazing man Jack. I couldn't ask for a better father for my kids than you." Carly cupped his face in the palm of her hands and gentle kissed him on his lips. The kiss soon turned passionate as Jack laced his fingers through her silky blond hair. Their tongues danced to their own song. Minutes passed, and Jack forced himself to pull away. "There will be time for that later." He said licking his kips. Taking her hand, he led her to the table, pulled her chair out for her and she sat down smiling. "Why thank you Mr. Snyder." He kissed her slightly on the cheek and went and sat down himself. "You're welcome……"

Jack took he lids off and Carly gasped. "Wow! You really outdid yourself Jack. This food looks amazing." Carly said to him. "It took a long time to make I tell you that much…Dig in I know you're hungry."

"I thought you had got the usual. You know Pizza and few cold ones." She said to him. "I know I know, but tonight is special. I wanted to do something different." Jack said to her sincerely. "You really didn't have to go through all this trouble Jack. Our Pizza and beer moments are special because it's a tradition. What we do together…I love that..." Carly said looking into his beautiful eyes. Jack caressed her hand across the table. "Will you just let me do this for you Carly? I wanted to do this."

"Thank you."

"Now eat, there is more planned after dinner." He said mysteriously. "More? Well I better dig in then." Carly laughed. Jack paused, just looking at her smiling. Carly stopped eating, "What?" she asked him. "Nothing, I just miss hearing you laugh. You have an infectious laugh. And an even more exquisite smile."

"You're just full of compliments tonight, aren't ya Jack."

"Only speaking the truth." Silence filled the room as they ate their dinner. Jack and Carly chatted about random things as they ate the delicious meal that he and Emma prepared. He asked her about the club and she told him that Henry had everything under control and that she could take as much time as she needed. Jack filled her in on the investigation of Parker's hit and run case.

"So they haven't found anything useful?" she asked him.

"I wish there was more I can give you, but I can't. I've been doing everything, looking for witnesses; we put an APB out on the car, but nothing. We though the special Brad and Katie aired would give us a lead, but nothing panned out." Jack explained to her. "It's okay Jack. I'm sure once Parker wakes up he'll give you more information. A lead or a description or something." Carly replied. Carly placed her fork lightly on her plate and look at him... "Jack…" she started to say but stopped. He looked up at her…"Yeah?" Jack asked. "Um, never mind. I don't want to ruin dinner." She said backtracking. "No, asked me. You know I hate when you do that. You know you can ask me anything." He told her genuinely. "Well," she paused. "You did all this stuff...Where does this leave us? I don't want to get the wrong idea….I know you've been spending some time away from me with Janet…I don't know…" she stumbled over her words. "Dance with me." Jack said changing the subject. "What?" she asked. "Dance with me. Come on." Jack said getting up, put on a CD and took her in his arms. "But I don't want to dance Jack. I want you to tell me the truth." She said stepping away from him. He sighed. He walked back over the radio and cut the music off. "Do we have to discuss this now?" he asked her.

"I think so…"

"I love you Carly. I'm here with you. Not Janet. That should tell you something."

"No, you've always been a good man, how do I know you won't change your mind. Why should I trust you?" she questioned. "Why should I put myself out there again, if you're only going to crush me? If you will change your mind, I think you should leave." Carly said reaching for the door. Jack came up behind her, placing his hand over hers and then turning her to face him. "We're getting an annulment." He said straightforwardly.

"You're leaving Janet? For real?" she asked.

"I wanted a divorce, but because of how Janet was raised she decided on an annulment. She doesn't want this to affect her chances of being married again, this time in a church. Since our marriage wasn't consummated it didn't take long. It usually takes about 15 months, but I know a guy that knows a guy…and..." he took out a piece of paper and gave it to her. "What's this?" she asked as she unfolded it. "Jack…is this...is this what I think this is?" she asked him excitedly.

"Sometimes, it's not what you know…It's who you know. As of this morning, Janet and I are no longer married."

"Are you sure it's legal?" she asked. "Yes, it's very…" Carly cut him off with a big passionate kiss. She let the letter fall out of her hands as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Tearing herself away from him, she pulled back, "Are you sure about this Jack? Are you sure about us?" she asked. "I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you Carly. Home is where you are." Jack said and kissed her again. She moved her hands up his back, under his shirt, and then laced them in his hair. Jack kissed her lips, taking her tongue into his mouth, he suckled on it. He kissed her lips, her face, her chin, her eyes, and her neck. Carly moaned as he bit her ear lobe. Carly moved to his shirt and worked it off him his body and tossed on the floor.

"I want you Jack…now." She said kissing him some more. "mmmhmmm, I want you too Carly..Soo much." He said working at the buttons on her shirt, fumbling on the buttons.

"Wait, Jack..." Carly said pulling herself out of his arms. "What? What? I thought you wanted this." He asked her.

"I do, not here, take me to bed Jack." She said seductively as she unbuttoned the last few buttons on her shirt. Once they were undone, she opened her shirt giving him a glimpse of the black laced bra that covered her milky white skin.

"Why don't you blow out those candles and meet me upstairs G-Man." She said giving him one last kissed and walked up the stairs. Jack watched as she left, and moved quickly to blow out the ten candles that he lit around the room, including the two on the table. Once the candles were out, he raced up the stairs, kicking off his shoes as he went.

Once he made it up the room, he stopped Carly laying in the center of the bed in nothing more than a black laced bra and matching panties. "WOW! You are so beautiful!" he said, unzipping his jeans, and started to rip them off but Carly stopped him. Moving down the edge of the bed, she faced him. "Why don't you let me do that for you?" She said looking at him in his eyes. She licked her lips and moved her hand inside his pants, grabbing at his growing erection. Jack moaned. "Is this for me?" she asked him as she moved her hand along, biting her bottom lip, she said, "I think it is. Say it Jack. Say it's mine."

"Its…it's…Its yours..." he stuttered as he moved his head back. "Mmmm..." he moaned again.

"You like that don't you Jack?" Carly said as she got up and pushed him onto the bed. Straddling him, she kissed down his chest, and then back up to his neck. "I'm thinking I should mark my territory." Jack held his eyes closed shut, and enjoyed the sensation that ran throughout his body. "No more games Jack. No more running." She said to him as she kissed him. Pulling back, she eyed him curiously. "Look at me Jack." She told him. Jack sat up and faced her.

"Promise me Jack. Promise me that once we make love you won't leave me again. Promise me forever." She said quietly. Jack grabbed her in his arms, and turned her over so that he was now on top.

Looking her directly in the eyes, he responded, "I promise. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." He laughed. "Stop talking and make love to me." She said as she grabbed his head and brought him down to kiss her.

"Wait, wait…" he said getting up. "What?" Carly asked. Jack could tell she was annoyed. Sexually frustrated more like. "Relax, I have on slightly more clothing than you, don't you think." Slipping out of his jeans and boxers he got back on the bad. Moving his fingers beneath the lace fabric of her panties, Jack slid them off. He slid his finger inside her and smiled. "It seems someone is very wet." Carly moaned as he moved his finger in and out of her wet opening. "Mmmmn Jack, don't stop. That feels so good." Carly panted. Jack placed a trail of kisses up and down her stomach. Stopping at her breast, he moved his hands behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it on the floor beside the bed with the rest of that discarded clothing. He took one breast in his mouth, while caressing the other with his hand. Switching sides, he paid the same amount of attention to the other one. He moved up and started to kiss her lips when she stopped him. "No more Jack..I need you in me…now." Carly said barely a whisper. Granting her wish, Jack moved inside of her with one quick move. "oooooh oooh.." Carly whimpered. Carly moved her hands up his back, letting her slightly graze his skin. Jack started panting as he moved faster. "Carly..Carly..Carly…" he cried out her name. "I love you so much…so much." He said kissing her hair. "Faster Jack…" she said as she moved her hands to his soft bottom and pushed him deeper inside her. "Oh God Jack..I'm so close..oh oooh oooh Jack."

Jack continued to thrust inside her as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "Look me Carly…" she opened her eyes. Their eyes met. An electrical current passed between them. He kissed her. With just as much passion and fire as he did the first time his made love to her. Several more thrust later Carly climaxed as her insides tightened against him. "MINE" he said as he released himself in her. "Yours." Carly whispered. "All yours..." Catching her breath, Carly let Jack stay inside her as she held him in her arms. "I love you G-Man. Don't you ever forget it." She said as she softly kissed his forehead. Moments later he extracted himself from her insides and lay back on his back, letting Carly curl up against his side. She moved her fingers tenderly over his chest. "I love you too." He said and soon slumber found them.

Sometime later, Carly stirred at the sound of her phone ringing beside her bed. Shaking Jack, she said, "Jack..Jack the phone." Jack reached over and groggily said, "Hello." Seconds later Jack sat up right. "We're on our way.." Jack said hanging up the phone. Hopping out of the bed he reached for his clothes. "What Jack? What's going on? Is it Parker?" She asked as she clutched the covers over her nude body. "We've got to get to the hospital. Get dressed." He said.

"Tell me what's going on Jack!" Carly said worriedly. Stopping, he got back on the bed, "Calm down and get dressed...I'll tell you on the way." Nodding her head, Carly got out the bed and headed for the bathroom.

To be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Making My Way Back to You

~JaYNiQuE

**NOTE: I wasn't going to update today or anytime this week due a family emergency that has come up. This is a very short chapter, but a lot happens. I know some will be mad, but trust me. Everything will work out. It wouldn't be a true CarJack reunion without a few, hmm let's say bumps in the road.**

**I don't know when I'll update again. I will try. With everything that is going on, but I'll try. I can't promise I'll update this week. Just hang with me. I won't keep you all hanging for long. ****Again, I want to think everyone for all the comments. I'm glad you all like it. With that being said. ENJOY! **

**Ch. 9**

When Carly and Jack made it to Memorial, they were thinking about the worst case scenario. That something had happened to Parker. They were pleasantly surprised when they walked in his room they were greeted with a smiling face.

"Hey Mom!" Parker said looking up at her. Carly gasped and rushed to his side. "Oh my God Parker! Parker, are you okay sweetie? Do you need anything?" She kissed him all over his face.

"Mom….Mom…relax I feel fine, things are a little fuzzy but I feel fine…really." Parker told her easing from her arms. Jack and Parker made eye contact, "Dad…" Parker said hesitantly. "Don't worry about it. We're just happy you're okay. You gave everyone quite a scare." Jack said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We just want you to get better." Jack tried to reassure him. Let him know that no matter what happened he was just happy that Parker was okay. "I'm sorry." Parker replied.

"Don't worry about all that Parker. I'm going to go talk with your doctor." Carly said before she kissed him. "Walk with me Molly?" Taking the hint, Molly and Carly walked out of the room leaving Jack and Parker alone.

"Do you remember anything from the accident?" Jack said breaking the silence. "I remember the wedding, and being angry at you. I remember Aunt Emma making me go outside and that's when things become a big blur. I know there was a car, no a truck..no it was car…I think…I don't know!" Parker became very agitated. He was frustrated because he couldn't remember. He wanted to remember.

"Its okay Parker don't push yourself."

"But I want to remember." Parker said. "I remember, but none of it makes sense. It's like a bunch of images just jumbled up in my head and I can't make sense of it all."

"It takes time. You just woke up. You've been in a coma for over a week. I'm shocked that's all you don't remember. We were preparing ourselves for the worse. The doctor had said there was a chance you'd have some form of amnesia, or some other brain damage, but you've shocked us all. You're a very strong kid."

"Thanks Dad." Parker paused. "I know I gave you a hard time for marrying Janet, but I'm okay with it. At least I'll try to be nice. I was just…"

"I know you were angry at the way I treated your mother. I know your mother and I haven't always had the best relationship, but one thing never changed and that is the way I feel about her. I love your Mother Parker. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her, you, JJ and Sage. You're my family. My place is with you. I love you Parker and don't you ever forget it."

"I know Dad. I love you too." Jack and Parker hugged. "I wonder what is taking Mom so long." Parker asked. "Oh you know your mother. She's probably asking Dr. Anderson a million questions."

****

Meanwhile outside the room, Carly chatted away with Molly and Parker's doctor when Janet walked towards them.

"Carly." Janet said. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked her. Carly slowly turned her gaze towards Janet, and replied, "Actually you are." Pretending Janet wasn't there Carly continued to speak with the Dr. Anderson about Parker's case. Janet grabbed her arm. "Hey! I'm talking to you." Janet said to her.

"Well, Janet…I'm having a conversation with my son's doctor. I don't have the time or the patients to have this discussion with you. Why don't you just leave?" Carly replied. Dr. Anderson was about to say something when his pager went off. "Excuse me Ms. Tenney, I need to take this." With that being said, Dr. Anderson looked from Janet to Carly and walked off shaking his head. "Women" he murmured to himself.

"You have some nerve showing up here. Don't you have any class?" Carly asked Janet snidely.

"Carly, who is this?" Molly jumped in. "I'm Janet Snyder. Jack's _wife." _Janet replied looking directly at Carly. "Don't you mean ex wife Janet. If you came here to get him back, you might as well give it up. Legally, your marriage never existed. Get over it." Carly told her. "You had all this planned didn't you? Use your kids to do your dirty work. What kind of mother are you?"

"Look Lady, I don't know who you think you are, but you better leave." Molly told her. "Who's she Carly? Your little sidekick?" Janet asked smugly.

"I'm no one's sidekick and if you keep it up I'm going to kick your ass."

Janet started laughing and then stood evenly in front of Molly. "I'd like to see you try."

Carly jumped in between the two ladies. "Janet you need to leave." Carly told her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to speak to Jack."

"Well, Jack is busy. He said all he needed to say to you when he got the annulment. Why don't you go sink your claws in someone else?" Pausing for a brief moment, Carly asked "What are you doing here anyway Janet? Are you stalking us now? You're really pathetic you know that. Get a life. Jack doesn't want you. As a matter of a fact, Jack and I are back together. So go mess up someone else's family. And stay the hell away from mine." Carly said as she and Molly started to walk off. Janet grabbed Carly's arm again, but this time the sudden impact caused Carly to lose her balance and she fell backwards hitting her head soundly on the ground. Hearing the commotion, Jack rushed out of Parkers room. His eyes searched the corridor for what caused the ruckus. His eyes immediately spotted Carly sprawled out on the ground. He watched in horror as a trickle of blood started pooling from her head. "Carly…" he said. "What the hell happened?" Jack questioned Janet.

"Oh Cuz…" Molly said leaning down next to her. "Someone help!" Molly yelled. Yanking Janet's arm Jack asked her, "What the hell did you do? Why are you here Janet?"

"Jack I can explain..."

"Save it! I thought we had an understanding. I thought I made it clear that I loved Carly. I thought you understood, but I was wrong. Instead you come here and tried to kill Carly..."

"No, Jack! It was an accident. I didn't mean it. We were talking and she tried to walk off and I grabbed her and she just fell. I'm so sorry." Janet pleaded.

"Just shut up! Get the hell out of here. And you better pray Carly is okay." Jack said and went to check on Carly.

"Jack wait…" Jack continued to walk off.

"I'm pregnant." Janet yelled behind him. Jack turned to face her. Several nurses and other hospital staff fixed their attention on Janet. "What did you just say?" Jack asked her.

"I'm pregnant." Janet said just over a whisper.

To be continued…………………………


	10. Chapter 10

Making My Way Back to You

~JaYNiQuE

**NOTE: **** I'm surprising myself by updating so soon. I realize that writing gives me the distraction that I need. This chapter was written during the three hour break that I have between my first few classes and my last class. I know I shocked everyone with the last chapter, but stick with me; I won't let you all down. Oh yeah and don't mind my dates, there is one in particular you'll see, and I'm basing that date on the date I posted it, so don't think I'm getting the math wrong. Enjoy and continue to comment because we writers love REVIEWS...right JP? LOL… Oh yeah, and thanks for all the support and encouragement you gave me. I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 10**

**Memorial **

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jack stood toe to toe with Janet, his eyes piercing into hers like he saw straight through her. "You're pregnant?" he said laughing. "Is that the best you got? I don't play games. You should know that. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to check on Carly." Turning his back on her he walked away. "I'm serious. I'm really pregnant." Janet called after him. "You and I created this baby together- out of love. You and Carly just have to deal with it. It's here and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Jack once again faced her. "You better not be playing games with me Janet because you will regret it." Janet started smiling, thinking she had him where she wanted him, but she will be foolish if she thinks Jack will fall for her games. "I tell you what. Since you are here why don't you go see Dr. Schiller?" Jack said. Testing her reaction. "Wha---what? Jack we don't have to do that right now. You need to go check on Carly." Janet said nervously. "Why the change of attitude? You know how important pre-natal care is. Since you're here we can take care of all that today. Why wait? Unless there is something you are not telling me, is there Janet?" Jack questioned her. Janet started fidgeting, looking away from him she replied, "No, it's just that you need to check on Carly."

"I'm sure she's fine. I want to make sure you and the baby are okay." Jack said. "I mean if this is my child, I want it to get the best care possible. We need to know if it's healthy. And that you're healthy."

"We can handle that later. I'm sure the baby is fine. Besides we don't know if Dr. Schiller is even here or if she'd be able to see me. She's a doctor, Jack. I'm sure she has a very busy schedule." As soon as the words escaped Janet's mouth, Dr. Schiller walked out of the Doctors lounge. "Dr. Schiller, hi." Jack said as he approached her. "Do you have a minute?" Jack asked her.

"Detective Snyder, what a surprise. What can I help you with? Don't tell me, you're here about Carly?" she asked.

"No, no---wait…what about Carly?" Jack asked.

"The baby is fine. When we ran a blood test, it showed that she's pregnant. I was just about to do the exam before you stopped me." Dr. Schiller said a matter of fact. Janet's eyes widen and she covered her mouth. "Pregnant? You're telling me Carly's pregnant? My Carly? Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah I have the results right here." She said showing Jack the results. "If that's not what you wanted to talk to me about then what? I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't know. I haven't had a chance to go check in on her. So she's fine? There was a lot of blood." Jack told her.

"Head injuries usually do tend to bleed a lot, but other than a knot on her head she's fine. She has a concussion, but other than that, I wouldn't be too worried. She hit her head pretty hard, and we know about her previous cases with the tumor, and I assure you, from what Dr. Anderson told me all her labs came back negative. No tumor or anything. Carly's perfectly healthy. She'll probably have a little morning sickness, and she is a little older. My main concern is that she has a safe and healthy pregnancy. She was under a lot of stress with her previous pregnancy. I'm sure you will keep the stress down this time around Jack?" She asked him. "Of course. Um, well you go ahead and check on Carly and I'll be there to check on her in a minute."

"But what did you want to talk to me about?" Dr. Schiller questioned. "It's not important. We'll talk later."

"Actually Doctor, I'm pregnant too and Jack wanted you to make sure the baby is okay." Dr. Schiller looked from Janet to Jack, and then back to Janet. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Janet Ciccone Snyder" Janet paused looking at Jack. "I'm his wife."

"Ex-wife" Jack reminded her. Dr. Schiller looked at them both confusingly. "I'm confused; Carly said that you two were back together? She said that you were the father to her baby."

"We are…I am…it's complicated." Jack said.

"Okay, well Ms. Ciccone, Carly is my last patient so if you want to wait here I can see you when I'm finished." Dr. Schiller told her before leaving.

Jack turned to face Janet. "What the hell was that? You know you are no longer my wife."

"What I don't understand is how Carly got herself pregnant? You been seeing her all along haven't you?" Janet questioned him.

"I'm not discussing my personal life with you. You heard Dr. Schiller; she'll see you when she's done. Until then I'm going be with Carly."

And with that Jack turned and walked away leaving an angry Janet behind. Once Jack was clearly out of sight, Janet pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"We have a problem. Can we meet?" She asked into the phone.

"I thought I told you to handle it. You are not even supposed to be calling me. No one has to know we know each other. You trying to blow it?" the voice asked.

"I'm alone. Jack went check on Carly. We have a problem."

"Meet me in the alley behind Metro in ten minutes."

"Okay." Janet said clicking off her phone. She walked pass Carly's hospital room peering in. She watched as Jack held Carly's hand, kissing her hair. "That's supposed to be me. I'll make her pay for this." Janet whispered to herself before leaving, not giving the two another glance.

*****

"How you feeling Carly?" Dr. Schiller asked her. "I'm fine, when you told me about the test results I must admit I was rather shocked. We didn't expect this, it wasn't something we planned. But I'm so happy. We always talked about having another baby. Right, Jack?" When Jack did not respond she looked at him. "You okay?" Smiling down at her he replied, "Of course. I'm happy." Dr. Schiller eyed the two curiously. The last time she had Carly as a patient; there was a question of paternity. Trouble always seems to find them. She hoped that Carly and Jack would have an easy pregnancy, but from what she just witnessed with Ms. Ciccone, there was more trouble lurking in the shadows.

"While it is too early to do an ultrasound, based on the information you've given me, it seems you are about 5 weeks with an approximate due date of August 31st. I'm pleased that your blood pressure is steady. Besides your little accident earlier today you are very healthy. I still want to monitor you closely. I want you to take it easy. Absolutely no stress. I'll write up a prescription for your prenatal vitamins. Dr. Anderson wants you to stay a little longer since you do have that concussion. I'll leave you two alone. Again, congratulations."

Dr. Schiller left Jack and Carly alone in the room. Once she was gone Carly broke the silence by asking, "What did that woman do this time Jack?" Getting no response from him, she continued "Have you arrested her yet?"

"On what grounds? It was an accident. You shouldn't be stressing over that. You heard what Dr. Schiller said. I want you to take it easy and that means no more working at Metro."

"Don't start Jack. I'm fine. I'm in perfect health. Now tell me what is going on? You came in with that look on your face." Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Carly cut him off. "Don't bother denying it. I know you Jack Snyder. So spill." She continued.

"It's about Janet." He started. "It would seem I got two women pregnant at the same time." Jack laughed. Carly was silent. "Say something. Yell, scream, do something. Be angry." Jack pleaded.

"I don't know what you want me to say. It's not like I can get angry. You were with her. Having sex with her. You married her. What do you want me to say? I'm hurt? Of course I am, Jack. I always thought I would be the only woman having your kids. I never thought any different, but I'm not mad. Married people do tend to have sex." She said. "If Parker wouldn't have had that accident you would still be with her."

"You're wrong. Parker's accident just helped me see things clearly. He helped me realize where my place is, and that's with you and the kids."

"Does that include the baby you're having with Janet?" she asked twirling her thumbs. "I want to be there for our baby. Yours and mine."

"And what about Janet?"

"To be honest with you, I really don't think she's pregnant. I practically had to force her to make an appointment with Dr. Schiller. As a matter of fact, that's how I found out you were pregnant. I stopped her in the hall and asked her if she can see Janet. She thought I was coming asking about you."

"I bet Janet was none too please when she found out you were the father." Carly said pointedly.

"She was shocked, but I made it clear that I wasn't leaving you. If she can show me proof she's pregnant and that its mine, then I'll believe it. The last time I was with Janet was a week before the wedding. So by my calculations she has to be six weeks if you're five."

"And if she's telling the truth?" Carly wondered out loud. "Well we'll handle it together. Regardless, I'm not leaving you. I love you, Parker, JJ, and Sage." Touching her belly softly, he continued, "and I love the one you're carrying now. Hopefully it's another girl." Rubbing her belly Carly smiled. "I want a boy. As much as I know you love JJ and Parker like your own, I know you want a son."

"I do have a son. I have two. Just because they are not biologically mine, I love them as if they were." Jack clarified.

"I know, but still…"

"Let's not talk about this now."

"Jack can you give me some time alone. I need to think. Why don't you go check on Parker? I'm fine." Carly told him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"yeah." She replied. Jack kissed her softly on her lips. "I'll be back later." Jack turned to leave. "Jack." He turned around and faced her, "Yeah?"

"I love you too. Everything will work out." He reached down and kissed her once again and left.

****

Carly sat alone in her hospital room for thirty minutes thinking about the road ahead. She and Jack have been through so much together in the last few years, she knew that they had the strength to overcome anything, but knowing that there is a possibility that Janet is pregnant with his baby is a lot for her to handle. It is not the baby because she accepted JJ with open arms; it's the child's mother. Like Julia, Carly was afraid Janet would use the baby to get to Jack. Carly didn't put anything past her. After all, Janet was responsible for her accident. Look at how she first came to town, trying to steal Brad away from Katie. The nerve of that woman to show up at a time of celebration and make everything about her. She and Jack couldn't even celebrate Parker's recovery without some sort of drama beginning.

_Why us G-Man? Why can't we have a little peace? _Carly thought to herself. Every one of her pregnancies, there was a story. For once, she just wanted a peaceful pregnancy without any surprises, lies, or trouble. Carly thought of the possibility Janet lying about a baby to hold onto Jack. _It's not like you never tried it yourself. _Carly chided herself.

"Talking to yourself again Cuz?" Molly asked her as she entered the room. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good. I'm okay. I hope they would hurry up and release me. I need to get home to check on the kids." Carly said to her.

"The kids are fine. I just got off the phone with Emma. She's at your place now with them." Carly nodded her head. "I hear you and Jack got some good news today?" Molly grinned. "Is that all he told you?" Carly asked blankly. "Is there something else?" Molly asked confusingly.

"Janet says she's pregnant."

"What? You can't be serious?"

"Very serious. You know how Jack feels about women in duress. He'll constantly run to her side leaving me and our kids." Carly tried to hide the anger in her voice, but failed miserably.

"Well, what did Jack say about it?" Molly wondered.

"He said he loved me and wanted to be with me."

"Well there you go. Jack loves you Carly. Nothing Janet can ever do will change that." Molly assured her. "Now come on, the doctor is releasing you. Jack's getting your release papers."

"I thought Jack was in with Parker?" Carly questioned. "He is, but I think Parker is getting release too. All his test came back clear, so they are releasing him. Jack wants to get you two, make that three" Molly smiled. "Home so you can rest." She continued.

"Released?" But he just woke up. It's too soon." Carly said shockingly. "Well, not according to his doctor, now come on get dressed."

***

"You ready to go Buddy?" Jack asked Parker.

"You have no idea. Hospital food sucks. I'd rather eat your food than the crap they serve here." Parker told him, slipping his shirt over his head.  
"I can cook. What's up with you and your mom criticizing my cooking?" Jack laughed. "Because you can't. We just never say anything."

"Your mom and I have something to tell you, JJ, and Sage when we get home." Jack told him. Parker eyed his father. He hoped it was nothing bad. As if reading his mind, Jack continued, "Don't worry its good news."

"Are you getting back together?" Parker asked. "Grab your stuff, let's go."

***

After her meeting with her *FRIEND*, Janet went back to the hospital looking for Jack. She was very upset when she learned that not only had Carly been released, but so had Parker. She knew that Jack was at Carly's house with them. Janet decided to stop by Carly's house and say hello.

***

**Milltown **

When Jack, Carly, Parker, and Molly entered the house, three set of eyes were on them. "Mommy!" Sage said running to her mother. "I've missed you so much!" Sage cried with glee. "Hey sweetie. You being good for your Aunt Emma?" Carly asked her, but looking at Emma. Emma smiled sweetly at her. "Both her and JJ were fine. They've already done their homework. I'm going to get out of here. Molly, you want me to drop you off at the Lakeview on my way?" Emma asked Molly. "That's okay with you Cuz?" Molly asked Carly. "You can stay here if you like." Carly replied.

"No, that's okay. Spend time with Jack and the kids. I know you have a lot to discuss. I'll see you tomorrow." Molly said. "Bye Kids…Jack…"

Molly and Emma left closing the door slightly behind them.

"Parker you okay man?" JJ asked him.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm going to go bring this stuff upstairs." Parker told them.

"JJ and Sage why don't you go help Parker."

"I missed you too Mom." JJ hugged Carly and he, Sage, and Parker walked upstairs.

Carly plopped down on the couch and sighed. "What's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"I'm fine, Jack. Stop worrying."

"It's about Janet isn't it?"

"Not everything in my life is about her. I have more things to worry about." Carly reminded him.

"You're worried about us? You think I'll leave, don't you?" Jack asked her as she sat down beside her.

"I know you Jack. I know how much you like to rescue women in need. I just…I want to know if you're really here to stay. That I won't go through this pregnancy alone?" Carly said, placing her hands in the palms of her hands. "Hey, hey…Look at me." Jack said grabbing Carly's face. He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. "I'm here to stay. I meant every word I said at the hospital. I'll spend the rest of my life showing you just that. Don't ever doubt my love or loyalty to you." And with that he kissed her.

"JJ, Parker, Sage!" Jack yelled. Three yeses chimed from upstairs. "Can you come down here for a minute?" One by one the three Snyder kids came running down the stairs and sat down next to Carly.

"Uh oh, bad news" Sage said.

"I wonder what's wrong now." JJ sadly stated.

"No, I think its good news for once guys." That got their attention. "Carly and I have three announcements. The first one is. Janet and I are no longer married."

"Really? OMG!" Sage cried. "Is this true Mommy?" Carly only nodded her head. "Let him finish sweetie." Carly said.

"The second one is that your mother and I are back together."

"No way!" JJ said.

"I can't wait to tell all my friends" came from Sage and Parker asked, "For good this time?"

"For good this time sweetie. We are back together for good." Jack told him.

"I knew it I knew it!" Sage chirped.

"And the last thing that you're father did not mention." Carly got up and stood next to Jack. He placed one arm around her neck, and the other against her belly.

"Well, today your father and I found out that we are going to have another baby."

"For real? I'm going to be a big sister? I'm no longer the baby!" Sage said excitedly.

"A baby?" JJ said. "You are going to have a baby?" he repeated.  
"Yes, you okay with that aren't you JJ?" Jack asked. "I don't know. I just, I guess it's okay. I hope it's a boy. I'd like a younger brother. Then maybe I can tell him what to do like Parker does me."

"You're awfully quiet over there Parker." Carly said. "Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"We've been here before. How do you know things won't change because they always change? One minute you're happy and the next you're fighting."

"It's different this time Parker. I feel it." Sage said.

"I hope so." Parker said walked back upstairs.

"You want me to go check on him?" Jack asked her. "No, I'll go." Carly said.

"It's really for good huh Dad?" JJ asked him.

"Well, I was planning this as a surprise, but I'll let you in on a secret." Jack said. He whispered it to both JJ and Sage who both smiled brightly.

"But you can't tell anyone just yet. I want it to be a surprise." Jack told them.  
"Promise." Sage said.

"Promise." Came JJ's reply.

***

Janet watched the scene unfold outside Carly's house.

_Enjoy it now Jack Snyder, because once I'm finished with you~ you'll regret ever crossing me. _

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11: Guess Who's Back?

Making My Way Back to You

~JaYNiQuE

**Note: Since TPTB insist on not giving Janet a back story, I have taken it upon myself to give her one. I also change the way I've been writing Janet, I don't think I was being true to her character. This chapter is shorter than the rest because I'm still trying to figure out how'll write the coming chapters. It's been a while since my update, and I wanted to write something, even if it's not a lot. **

**Chapter 11 **

Janet sat on her bed contemplating the last year of her life. When she first came to town her task was to get close to Brad, but failed miserably when she realized that Brad was ~something HE failed to mention~happily married and had no intentions of leaving his wife. When she shared the news with Him she was told to seduce him, get him away from his wife. When that failed, she was told to just leave town and forget she ever met Him. Not wanting to take Liberty from the father she had never known, Janet decided she needed to get Him to see that she was a benefit to Him if she stayed in town. That is when she devised a plan to get Jack. It was all a game, her way of staying in town. Her relationship with him was never supposed to be anything more than a "friends with bennies" type relationship. What she didn't expect was her falling in love with him. Jack taught her how a real man is supposed to treat his leading lady and he taught her that she not only deserves respect, but that she demanded it as well. Her tough, take no prisoners attitude was only a cover, deep down inside she was like any other woman~she wanted to be loved.

She didn't like all the things that Jack made her feel. It made her feel weak, needy, and insecure. She didn't feel confident with him, especially when people were always telling her about his history with Carly. She admit she didn't handle the situation the right way, when her emotions weren't involved it was easy to befriend Carly, and quite honestly she enjoyed her friendship, but it was when her feelings for Jack grew that she let her claws come out. Jack was her gateway to a new life~ the perfect life. Her family abandoned her when they found out she was pregnant. They shipped her off to live with distant relatives in a small town outside of Raleigh, North Carolina. She worked crummy job after crummy job. She met a lot of men while bartending at O'Riley's. She admits that her taste in men hasn't always been great. She dated several married men thinking they would actually leave their wives for her. They'd lavish her with expensive gifts, but she was always hidden away in hotel rooms for afternoon quickies, and weekend getaways. She wanted something more, so much more. She wanted to meet a man that would be a great father figure for Liberty. And that is when she met Him.

She met him three months before she came to town, Valentine's Day to be exact. The night most people drowned their sorrows at O'Riley's. The rain was really coming down, and she expected they would close a little early. The music was blasting; people were wobbling on the dance floor. She was being bored to death in a conversation with one of the regulars. He was crying about catching his wife in bed with his best friend. That is when He walked in. The true definition of tall, dark, and handsome. There was something mysterious, sexy, and dark about him. He sat down at the far end of the bar and motioned for her to come over.

**February 14, 2008 **

"_What can I get cha?" Janet asked the handsome stranger. Licking his lips, he smiled. "Tequila…make it a double. I'm having one of those days." He said taking out a cigarette, he lit it. "Smoking isn't good for you." She said as placed the drink in front of him. "Neither is drinking. I usually don't smoke, like I said its one of those days." He replied, downing the drink in one clean motion. _

"_I never saw you in here before. Just passing through?" she asked. _

"_Actually I'm looking for you." He said downing the next one. "Janet Ciccone right?" he asked her. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_That isn't important. I have a proposition for you." _

"_I don't know you. I want you to leave." Jack picked up the shot glasses and walked away from him. "You know Brad Snyder right?" She turned around facing him, with a shocked expression on her face. "He in some kind of trouble?" _

"_Not at all, not yet." _

"_What do you want from me?" Janet asked. "I want you to get close to him." _

"_Why? I haven't seen Brad in a very very long time." _

"_Still keeping Liberty a secret, huh?" He said. "You have five seconds to tell me who you are or I'm calling the police." He laughed. "I'm no stalker lady. I just want you to get close to him. I'll make it worth your while." _

"_Oh yeah, how?"_

"_One million dollars." _

"_What's the catch?" Now, Janet is a very smart woman. She can tell he was up to no good, but she also knew with a million dollars, she could give Liberty the life she never had. _

"_There is no catch; I want you to get him away from someone." _

"_What? A wife or something?" _

"_Are you going to do it or not?" he asked her, refusing to answer the question. _

"_Why should I help you? For all I know you're some stalker." He laughed again. "You don't need to concern yourself with that. Are you in or not?" _

"_Fine. What's your name?" _

"_That's none of your concern. I'll be in touch." Taking out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet, he placed it on the bar and left. _

"_Why do I feel like I made a deal with the devil?" _

**Present Time **

It seemed like a lifetime ago, when she made a deal with him. She wished she had never taken the hundred grand he offered her when she first decided to take him up on his offer. It seemed like an easy task. Get Brad, and get a million. Even though she failed at getting him, he seemed pleased when he said her next target was Jack Snyder. When she got to town and heard the stories she now knew why. It was because of Carly. Janet started to think that Carly was his target all along. When she found out his history with her, she knew it was always about Carly. He wanted Jack away from Carly so he could make his move. He played her and she fell right into his trap. He wasn't pleased at all when she told him that Jack had divorced her and was now back with Carly. He wanted her to set a trap. Set Carly up, so that Jack would leave her and come running back to her, but she was a mother herself and there was no way she would do something to a pregnant woman. He was taking things too far, which is why Janet was ending it for good. She still had a little money left over, and she was going to leave town, never showing her face again.

Janet picked up her phone and He answered on the first ring.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me? I call you remember?" He yelled.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying? Look I don't have time for games. Did you do what I asked?"

"I can't. Carly's pregnant. Jack would never fall for it."

"She has done it before. When she was pregnant with Sage, she went off to Montana because Jack was stressing her out. All you have to do is make it seem like Carly left him and ran off to Montana."

"He'll only follow her like the last time."

"Not if you follow my directions. Jack will never forgive her if she leaves him again. His male ego won't allow it. If you do this, you'll have Jack and plus the rest of the money. Remember that is why you agreed in the first place. If you don't do this then I want my money back."

"I can't! You're just going to find someone else. I'm done."

"You'll regret this." The handsome stranger said before hanging up the phone.

*****

Meanwhile back at Milltown Jack and Carly sat cuddled up on their sofa talking about their baby.

"I never thought I would be this happy again." Carly smiled against his chest. Jack moved his hands under her shirt, his fingers moving slowing up and down her lower back. "That feels good."

"I'm thinking we should turn your old sewing room into a nursery. That way the kids can continue to have their own room."

"It's kind of small don't you think?" Carly asked him. "Not at all, I looked at the blueprints last night; there is a large empty space in behind the wall in there. Parker, JJ, and I can make a project out of it. It'll give us some bonding time."

"I don't know Jack. Parker just got out the hospital. He should rest."

"Carly, it's been a week. He's fine. Stop babying him." Jack retorted. "I'm not babying him. He's still healing." Carly said leaning off his chest. "The doctor said he's fine. Don't you want us to make a nursery for the baby?"

"Jack, I'm only six weeks. There is still a lot of time before we need to worry about that."

"I know…Can't you just let me do this for you Carly? Sheesh woman."

"What?" Carly asked innocently.

"You are a stubborn woman you know that. We're back together. I want to take care of you and our baby. Let me do that for you? You don't have to be supermom. So what you're only six weeks. Building a nursery takes a lot of work. I want to spend time with my sons. You have a problem with that?" he asked her.

"Not at all. Now shut up and kiss me."

What started out as a simple kiss quickly turned passionate. Carly pulled Jack down on top of her and laced her fingers in his hair. "You have no idea how much I've missed this." He said against her lips, breaking off the kiss. "Stop talking G-Man." Carly said kissing him again. As he began to pull her shirt over her head, his phone rang. "Damnit!" he grumbled. "Let your voice mail get it." Pulling back, he reached for it. "It could be the station."

"Snyder"

"I need to see you." Janet said. "It's not a good time Janet. I'm a little busy." Carly started kissing his neck. "Get off the phone." She purred.

"It's about Carly."

"What about Carly?" Jack asked, now concerned. Carly got up eyes wide. "I think she's in trouble. Please Jack. If you care anything about Carly's safety you would meet me at metro right now." Before he had a chance to respond, Janet hung up.

"What's going on Jack?"

"I need to meet Janet."

"I'm coming with you." He shook his head.

"Jack if I'm in some sort of danger, I'm damn sure not staying here alone. I'm coming with you."

"No, I'll have Dallas come over and sit outside the house. I need to do this alone. Make sure you lock the door behind me." Jack said, grabbing his coat. He paused at the door.  
"If anything happens you call me okay." He walked over to her again, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you." And with that he was out the door.

"I love you too G-Man" Carly said to herself. "Just once I want to be happy. No drama." She said as she rubbed her belly.

Minutes later her doorbell rang. "Well, Dallas sure got here quick." Carly got up, and answered it expecting to see Dallas on the other side.

She was not expecting to see who stood there smiling at her. Placing her hand over her mouth said, "Oh my God." the words barely over a whisper.

"Hello Carly."

"Simon………….." she said shockingly surprised.

To Be Continued……………………….


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble in Paradise

Making My Way Back to You

JaYNiQuE

**NOTE: **This chapter is the product of being over an hour and a half early for work. I'm currently sitting in star bucks with a caramel macchiato sitting next to me as I'm typing away listening to piano covers by David Sides. The man is AMAZING on the piano. If you ever have a chance, check him out on YouTube. Hehehe….

**Ch. 12**

Simon smiled happily at Carly as he stood in front of her. She looked amazing, her face was glowing, still the same sexy woman she was the last time he saw her. "You look fantastic." He said smiling at her. "Simon…" Carly said once she got over the shock of seeing him. He was the last person she expected to see at her door. "Simon, what are you doing here?" She asked him. "You can't be here. You need to leave." She continued.

"Carly, its okay. I didn't come here to start any trouble; I just needed to see you." He paused taking in her appearance. She wore a turquoise shirt and tight fitting jeans that outlined her shape perfectly. Her healthy shining hair is pulled back in high pony tail, a single strain hanging on the side of her face. He moved his fingers, slightly pulling the hair behind her ear. Instinctively, she pulled away. "Don't."

"You're shaking." He said grabbing her shoulders steadying her on her feet. Carly searched his eyes for understanding, understanding of why he was now standing in front of her. His hair is longer, dark shirt and dark jeans, accompanied by a full beard. "I've missed you so much." He said pulling her into a hug, clinging to her body like a tight fitting glove. "So much." He whispered in her ear. Sighing into his arms, Carly let him embrace her. "Simon…" the words left her mouth, a quiet plea for understanding. "Jack will be back soon. You need to leave." She said pulling away from him. "Let's not worry about that right now. It's been so long since I've seen you. Just let me have this moment, to take it all in. Seeing you after all this time, you still look the same. Still beautiful."

"Look at me." He placed his hand under her chin, pushing it gently so that she's facing him. "You're scared………" he paused. "Why? Why are you afraid of me?" He asked Carly. "I'm not. I'm just surprised. You still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"I came to see you. I've missed you. I cannot live without you. Tell me you feel the same."

"Simon…"

"You keep saying my name, but you're not telling me anything. You said when I found a way to return we would be together. I saw how much being away from your kids was doing to you. I made it possible for you to return. I did what Jack was never able to do. I loved you enough to let you go. Now, I'm back and I want us to be together….unless…there is someone else?" He asked her.

"Jack and I…."

"You're back with him? After everything he put you through? Carly, what are you thinking?" he asked her. Walking passed her, he entered her house. "You don't understand Simon. Jack and I have something special, sooner or later we would have made our way back to each other. You have to know that"

"Should I? Why? Because Jack says so? You told me that it was over between you two for good. You told me you didn't love him anymore! You said you would never take him back after the pain he put you through. That's what you said. You told me you were only coming back because of the kids!" Simon paced back and forth in front of her. "If we would have never stolen those diamonds, you would have left me sooner or later." He wondered out loud. "That doesn't matter. We can't change what happened in the past."

"You're right, we can't. But we can control what we do now. Can you honestly say that you don't feel anything for me? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me… that you never did?" Carly looked up at him. Their eyes locked. Several seconds passed as they stood looking at each other, not speaking. "Can you?" he repeated, pulling her into his arms. "Simon, of course I loved you, and a part of me still does, but I've moved on. My life is with Jack now. We're back together. I'm not that same person I was before. I've changed. Jack makes me happy. Please understand." He pleaded with him.

"For how long? How long will you be happy with Jack until he decides he can't live with you? How long before you do something he doesn't like and leaves you? Can you honestly trust him with your heart Carly? How do you know he won't hurt you? From what I heard he got himself married…twice since I've been gone." Carly bit her lip, letting the words he spoke sink into her head. He continued on. "Jack has never fully accepted you. Oh yeah he loved it when you were the perfect housewife doing whatever he wanted, but as soon as you did something he didn't approve, that is below his standards, he left you. Don't you remember how that felt? How much pain that caused you? How devastated you were?"

"Don't do this Simon. Please, just leave." Simon shook his head. "You were strong with me. You had your confidence back, you were happy. I know you were. You can't tell me any different." He told her.

"If being happy means I need to commit a few felonies then I don't want to be happy Simon. Why can't you accept that Jack and I are back together and there is nothing you can do to change that?" She practically screamed at him.

"So that is how it is now Carly? You throw that in my face? If I remember correctly you had no problems doing it. The only reason we got caught is because Katie couldn't stand being rejected."

"It doesn't matter how we got caught. We did something illegal. I left my kids for you! I abandoned them for you! Do you know how much they were hurt by my actions? Do you!" she demanded.

"You didn't leave them for me. You left them because Jack told you to. See, he's done it again! Damnit Carly why can't you see Jack is controlling you." He yelled back.

"Jack loves me" she replied.

"NO! I love you Carly!" he shouted.

Simon's outburst shocked Carly. She wasn't expecting to hear him say that to her after all this time they've been apart.

"Simon…" she paused, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. She had no idea Simon still held out hope that they would be together. When she didn't hear from him a week after her return like he said she would, Carly figured he had moved on, so she did too. "I don't know what you want me to say." She whispered.

"I'm not expecting you to say anything really. I just wanted you to know. I've never stopped loving you Carly. Damn woman, there is something about you I just can't shake. You make me want to be a better man. I've worked so hard to change my life so when I came back you would be proud to be on my arm. But I see now I'm too late. I'm sorry I bothered you." Simon turned to leave when Carly stopped him. She softly placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just tell me this two thing and I'll walk out that door and never bother you again."

"What?" she inquired.  
"Did you ever love me?"

"Simon….yes...It was…different. When you and I were together, it was right after Jack left me I was hurt, angry and alone. You brought me back to life. You gave me hope that everything would be okay again. You showed me how it feels to be completely loved. Someone who didn't try changing me. I love that about you Simon, you helped me rediscover my passion for fashion. I don't regret being with you Simon. It's just that you weren't good for me. I left me kids. They still haven't forgiven me for that. My life is here with them, with Jack…not on the run with you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking you to be on the run. I'm back for good. I'm not running anymore. I came back to build a life with you. I even brought us a house, you should see~" Carly cut him off.

"A house Simon? I have a house, here with Jack and my kids. This is the only home my kids has ever known. I'm not leaving it."

"Carly~ I…I…"

"What's the next thing you want to know? Jack should be coming back soon." Carly impatiently asked.

"Are you happy? Does Jack make you really happy?" he asked her looking into her beautiful crystal eyes, bright, filled with happiness "Yes, I'm really happy." She placed her hand on her flat stomach. Simon watched the gesture. "You're pregnant?" he asked, shocked at the revelation.

"Yes. Jack and I are having another baby." She said proudly. "But I thought he was married to…"

Carly's raised her eyebrow. "How did you know about that?" she questioned him. "Is that where Jack went? You know Janet don't you? What aren't you telling me Simon?" She asked him. "And don't you dare insulting my intelligence by lying to me."

"I heard that's all…around town. I heard some people talking about him getting married. He sure does like getting married. Didn't he marry Katie right after you came home?"

"Yeah, but Jack and Katie knew their relationship was a big mistake. Jack was mad I left with you and Katie hated that you chose me over her. Now back to Jack and Janet. I know you're lying. I know you Simon, tell me the truth. Did you have something to do with Janet calling Jack? Are you the supposed threat against me?"

"I would never hurt you physical or otherwise." Simon said a matter-of-factly.

"But it was you though right?" Carly prodded.

"I may have had something to do with it."

"Spill..." Carly said to him.

"Okay, since you left I been a little depressed. I kept ties on you while you were here. Anyway, I had someone do a background check on Jack, and along the way I found out about Janet."

"So you paid Janet to come to here under the guise of telling Brad about Liberty. What I don't understand is why Jack?"

"If Janet kept Jack occupied, then I could guarantee you two wouldn't get back together."

"So Janet used him? She used Jack because of you? Do you have any idea how hard that was on Sage? Do you? She felt like her Daddy didn't care about her. Simon how could you do this? And you claim to love me." Carly shouted.

"I'm sorry Carly. I didn't tell Janet to marry Jack. All I told her was to keep him away from you. How was I supposed to know she would grow a conscious?"

"How much?" Carly asked. "How much what?" he confusedly asked.

"How much did you pay Janet to seduce Jack?"

"A million dollars."

"A mil…where did you get a million dollars Simon?" Carly asked him. "You haven't changed. You're still the same."  
"No Carly you're wrong. I worked hard for all my money. I got it legally."

Shaking her head she continued "it doesn't matter. You brought this woman into my life, into my family, in Jack's bed. She has brought nothing but trouble to my family. I think you should leave."

Carly went to open the door, and saw Jack standing on the other side. He looked past Carly and eyed Simon. He took out his gun and pointed it directly at Simon. "What the hell are you doing in my house? I could shoot you right here." Jack looked down at Carly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Jack. Simon was just leaving."

"You're a wanted felon. You have some nerve showing up here at my house. I could arrest you."

"But you won't. It was nice seeing you Carly." Simon kissed her softly on her cheek. "Good to see you Jack." And with that he was gone.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Jack asked her. He took her into his arms. "I'm fine Jack. Simon would never hurt me. You know that." She said pulling away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Jack. I'm fine." She replied. "Don't start lying to me Carly. We just got back together. I need to feel like I can trust you. We can't have a lasting relationship if we lie to each other."

"Simon knows Janet." She said.

"What do you mean know her?" Jack asked.

"First tell me what Janet said?"

"Nothing, she wasn't there when I got to Metro."

"I see." Carly said sitting on the sofa. "Tell me Carly."

"Simon paid Janet to come to town so she could seduce you." She blurted out. "Seduce me? That makes no sense. Janet only came because Liberty ran away looking for Brad. How was Simon to know about that?" Jack asked her, not believing Janet would do something so underhanded.

"He did a background check on you. I guess he wanted to get some dirt on you. He found about Liberty by accident. He wasn't looking for that. Anyway, he paid Janet a million dollars to seduce you."

"She used me?"

"At first, but according to Simon she fell for you and couldn't do it anymore."

"Obviously she's still working for him. She tricked me into going to Metro so Simon would have a clear shot at you. I can't believe this shit. This is the man you claimed to love! You damn sure know how to pick them Carly. Simon, Sam, Winston, Craig."

"Hold on a minute Jack. You're not blaming me for this are you? How could I have known Simon still loved me after all this time? It's been two years. I moved on, I thought he had too."

"It doesn't matter! This man took you away from your kids, how can you defend him?"

"I'm not defending him. How could you defend Janet? Your history isn't all squeaky clean either!"

"This isn't about me. This is about your boyfriend. He betrayed you again Carly. He betrayed our family!"

"I'm not having this discussion with you. That woman pretended she loved you, claimed she wanted to marry you all so she can get a million dollars from Simon."

"No she didn't. I don't believe that."

"Of course not, because Janet isn't capable of doing that. That's something I would do right? All of your women are so damn perfect, but not me. I'm the one that cannot make any right decisions. I'm the one that lies and manipulates right Jack." Carly yelled at him, pushing him out of her way and started to stump up the stairs.

"Carly!" Jack yelled after her.

"Carly! Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Jack chased her up the stairs. Once he was at the top, he heard their bedroom door slam behind her.

"Baby I'm sorry."

"Go away Jack." Carly called from the other side of the door. "You haven't changed Jack. You still blame me for everything that has gone wrong in our lives. I don't need this type of stress. I'm pregnant Jack. I can't be stressed like this. I don't need this, especially from you."

"I'm sorry. I don't blame you for this Simon thing. This is what he wants Carly. He wants us to fight over him. Don't let him win baby." He paused. "Carly you know I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. When I saw Simon here, I admit I was jealous. I thought since he was back you would take off with him and I would never see you again. I'm sorry." He pleaded. "You forgive me?"

Carly said nothing. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she looked at her fingers that were covered with blood. "Oh my God. Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" She cried out.

"Carly baby, open the door. Open the door and tell me what's wrong. I know you're mad at me but please open door." Jack said shaking the lock on the door.

"Jack, the baby Jack. Something is wrong with the baby." She cried.

"Okay, honey just calm down. Breathe and open the door."

"I…I can't Jack. There's blood Jack. So much blood. I'm losing the baby." She continued to cry. Opening the door, Carly fell into Jack's arms. He caught her and placed her on their bed. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. Let me call Dr. Schiller, and I'll take you to the hospital okay." He paused. "Look at me Carly…" Her eyes met his. "Everything will be okay. No matter what happens, we'll work this out together." Carly cleaned herself up while Jack called her doctor. "Okay, she said she'll meet us at the hospital. Come on lets go." Jack went to pick her up and carry her down the stairs, but she stopped him. "I can walk Jack." She said. "I know you can, but let me do this for you. I don't want you on your feet. I'll carry you to the car, and then I'll get you a wheel chair at the hospital." Realizing Jack won't take no for an answer, Carly let Jack carry her. She clasped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Please don't let me lose our baby Jack."

"Shhhhh don't talk like that."

"Jack…." Carly whispered.

"Honey everything will be okay." When they got to the car, Jack placed her down on the back seat. Carly's eyes were closed. "Carly….Carly? Carly wake up." Jack gently shook her, but got no response.

"Carly…Oh my God Carly wake up. Wake up honey!"

To be continued……


	13. Chapter 13: Past Remembered

Making My Way Back to You

AN: I know it's been awhile since I updated. I apologize for that. I've been very busy with school and working. Also, I have been trying to decide where I wanted to take this story. Which direction I wanted to go with. I started this chapter last week, but finished it today in between my last two finals.

Enjoy! I hope that it is worth the LONG wait.

**Chapter 13**

Monitors chirp steadily as Carly's chest rise and fell. Carly slowly started to awake smiling down on Jack sleeping on the edge of her bed. Confusion came over her as she tried to remember what she was doing in a hospital. She lightly tapped Jack's shoulder waking him. He moaned softly and brought his vision into focus. His eyes fell on Carly.

"Carly, you're awake".

"Thirsty…" Jack grabbed the cup sitting on the take, filled it with water, and gave it to her. The water felt cool on her dry throat. "What happened Jack?" she asked.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"Let me get your doctor." he replied. Carly eyed his curiously. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"I just want to call your doctor. Let him know you're awake. That's all." Carly lay quietly on the bed trying to remember all that happened. Memories started flooding her mind, as she remembered laying in the backseat of Jack's car covered in blood. _My baby! Oh my God! Oh My God!!_

"Jaaaaaaaaaaack!" Carly's piercing scream echoed throughout the ICU. Jack, followed by two nurses, came rushing into the room.

"My baby Jack. Please tell me my baby is fine Jack. Please." Tears filled her blue eyes. Pain etched across Jack's face. "Carly, calm down. I'm trying to reach your Doctor. Just relax. Everything is okay". Jack said, trying his best to calm her down.

"Just tell me" Carly cried. "Just tell me the truth. Is my baby…is the baby…Jack..." Carly cried into his chest. "It's okay baby. Don't cry".

"Ms. Tenney?" Dr. Schiller called from the doorway. Carly and Jack both looked up simultaneously. "Carly, you finally decided to join us in the land of the living". Dr. Schiller smiled trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I lost the baby didn't I?" Carly asked Dr. Schiller. Frowning Dr. Schiller eyed Jack carefully. "Did you tell her anything?" She asked Jack. Shaking his head no, Dr. Schiller took a deep breath and continued.

"There were some complications with the fetus. The fetus was in distress. When your blood pressure went up so suddenly, and couple that with a rapid heartbeat, the fetus could not handle it. Sometimes these things happen. Not to mention you've miscarried before…Correct?"

"Yeah but that was a very different situation".

"Be that as it may. The fetus would not have survived. There was a large amount of blood. It was either you or the fetus. Mr. Snyder opted to save you. I'm sorry".

Facing Jack, Carly asked "You did what? Jack how could you?" Shocked, Jack pulled away from Carly as if he had been burned. He looked at Dr. Schiller pleadingly for her to back him up.

"Please relax Ms. Tenney. He saved your life".

"I don't care" she said. "You should have saved the baby Jack.

"Carly…." He began. "Leave". She said cutting him off. "I want you to leave NOW Jack".

"Don't do this"

"Get the hell out of here!" Carly yelled louder. Her words sounded off the walls. Pain and anger filled her soul. "Ms. Tenney if you do not calm down we will have to sedate you". Dr. Schiller warned. "It's okay". Jack said. "I'll leave". Jack longingly looked at Carly once more, and then he was gone.

"Don't blame him Ms. Tenney. He did what he felt was best. There was no guarantee the fetus would have survived". She explained. "Why do you keep saying fetus? It wasn't a fetus. It was MY baby. My child!"

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me okay".

"I just want to be left alone". Carly whispered. She turned her face away from her, closing her eyes as a single tear slowly fell from her eyes.

***

Sometime later Carly stared at the ceiling of her hospital room. There were so many thoughts going through her head, so many emotions filling her heart and soul that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing slowly down her face. She never imagined her life would turn out the way it did. Spending so many years trying not to be like her mother, and in the end she became her. Lying, scheming, manipulating and even abandoning her children. In a way she felt like she deserved to lose everything. Karma as they say.

Carly loves her children. She loves them more than life itself, they are her lifeline, but it hasn't stopped her from disappoint them year after year. She was her mother after all. All the good in her life is her children, and now she has lost another one. Maybe, she thought. Maybe God is punishing her for the years of havoc she brought into many people's lives. Not many people knew that her strong, independent exterior was only a cover from the truth. She did care about how people saw her, she did care about how people, especially Jack saw her as a person, a wife, and a mother. She spent so many years trying to get the approval of everyone that she only succeeded in disappointing the people whose opinion mattered most~ her family.

Losing her baby was a punishment she knew. Why else would God take away another innocent child of hers? Like she lost Nora. Her sweet innocent baby girl. She knew at that moment, the moment she lost Nora it was because no bad deed goes unpunished. She set out to take everything her sister had, including Mike and it cost her the life of her unborn child. No mother, no matter how devious should experience the loss of a child, and yet Carly had experienced it twice.

When Jack came into her life she thought she finally found something Good, someone whom she could be a better person with. But she knew deep down inside she was never good enough for him. She was subjected to the years of emotional abuse, and she took because she thought he was good, and she was bad. That she didn't deserve to be treated the way any woman or man deserved to be treated, with respect. The last few years, life with Jack has been one rollercoaster after another. He always put her down, blaming all of the world's problems on her~ constantly threatening to take away the only good in her life~ her children.

Jack always made Carly feel as though she was worthless. Maybe, she put up with it because she started to believe it. She knew that he didn't mean the horrible things he says to her, she knows he hasn't forgiven her for leaving with Simon. He's angry, and feels rejected so he lashes out. She lets him because she knows leaving with Simon was the worst thing she had ever done to him and their children.

She has spent the last couple years trying to make up for the fact that she left them, but no matter what they'll never have faith in her to do the right thing. No matter how much she tries, she'll always be the women that abandoned her children for a known jewel thief. She knows that Sage and JJ have forgiven her, happy to have her home, but her first born~ the one closest to her heart hasn't. He's much like Jack in so many ways. Her actions always seem to hurt them the most.

Parker is most afraid that she'll leave him, that he'll lose her the way he lost Hal and Jennifer. He has been through so much in his young life and it's no wonder he is quick to judge and jump to conclusion with her. Expecting the worse because she always does the worse. She never gave him a stable life, the on again off again relationship with Jack, the constant crimes, and fights with the entire town. Jack constantly marrying every woman after her hoping that he'll be able to get her out of his head, out of his heart.

Every time Carly tries to make her life better for her and her kids something always comes and brings her down. Sometimes it feels like she should give up. If everyone around her is constantly throwing her past mistakes in her face, expecting her to revert back to old habits, then what's the point in changing?

Looking at the family picture on the stable beside her hospital bed, she picked it up and smiled through the tears.

Three reasons to change, three smiling face, three pieces of her heart. Parker, JJ, & Sage. They were her reason to live. And while she wanted to stay in this hospital bed feeling sorry for herself, she knew that at the end of the day she still had them. They still needed her love and guidance; they still needed her to be there when they are happy, or sad, sick, or angry. Carly traced her fingers lightly over the picture, pausing to take in each of her children.

Placing the picture back on the table, Carly lay back against the pillow and closed her eyes. A beautiful little girl with long black hair was smiling at her.

"_It's okay Mom, it wasn't your fault". The voice said to her. _

"_Nora…." Carly whispered. "This can't be. You're...you're..." her voice crackling as tears stung her eyes once more. _

"_Mom, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. I'm free Mom. You need to let go. Stop holding onto that pain. Free yourself Mom". _

"_Nora…"_

"_Mommy please you have to let me go. I know you blame yourself for what happened to me and Camden, but it wasn't your fault". _

"_Camden?" Carly said confusingly. _

_Nora walked over to a basinet and pulled out a tiny bundled wrapped in blue. Placing the baby in Carly's arms, Nora smiled. _

"_I named him, I hope you don't mind". Nora smiled. "He looks just like Jack, but he has your eyes". _

"_How is this possible?" Carly said, letting Camden wrap his tiny fingers over here. His big blue eyes looking up at her. _

"_Because we are here". Nora said pointing to Carly's heart. "We'll always be in your heart Mom. But you have to let us go. Don't blame Jack Mom. He did what he had to do. Parker, Sage, and JJ need you Mom. We'll be okay". Nora said taking Camden from Carly's arms._

"_Wait...I need more time with him. Please don't take him away. Nora wait". But soon Nora and Camden disappeared into the bright white light that suddenly appeared out of thin air. _

"_Nora wait…Noraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Carly cried out. "Nora". _

"Cuz wake up. You're having a dream. Wake up!" Molly said shaking Carly.

Carly's eyes popped out and staring into Molly's baby blue eyes.

"Where is she? Where's Nora? And Camden? Where are they?" Carly frantically tried to get out of the bed, but Molly stopped her. "Cuz you need to calm down. Nora…Camden? Sweetie you need to calm down and tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"I saw him. I saw my baby. Molly he looked so much like Jack. Oh God Why me?" Carly cried into Molly's arms. "Carly you're at Memorial. The baby is dead. Nora is dead. There is no way you could have seen them sweetie.

"I know what I saw! I saw HIM! I saw Nora!"

"Okay, okay, just relax okay. Everything will be okay". Carly quieted down and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

A gentle knock on the door and Jack poked his head in motioning for Molly to come outside so they wouldn't disturb Carly.

"Is Carly okay?" he asked.

"Now she is. Jack I swear the strangest thing happened. I came here to check on her and I found her screaming out for Nora".

"Nora?" he questioned. "Yes. I walked in and she was yelling for Nora to come back. Said she saw them, and get this. She said she saw the baby."

"The baby?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes the baby, your baby Jack. She said the baby looked just like you". Jack started pacing back and forth. "That's not possible. That's not remotely possible".

"Do you know if Dr. Schiller gave her any anti depressants, or something to sedate her that would cause hallucinations?" Molly inquired.

"No".

"Did you or Dr. Schiller ever tell Carly the sex of the baby?" Shaking his head, "No, why?" Jack replied.

Pausing Molly said, "Well, Carly hinted that the baby was a boy. Saying that she saw him".

"How did she…."

"So it was a boy then?"

"None of this makes sense Molly. There is no way Carly…I don't believe it".

"If Carly thinks she saw her kids then she saw them. If it gives her peace, don't question her about it. If she wants to talk about it, she will. Just let grieve. That's all it is. She's grieving. I don't think she ever got over losing Nora".

"Why don't you go to the house? The kids should be getting home soon and I want someone there to be with them". Jack paused. "I'll stay with Carly." He continued. "Are you sure Jack? I don't mind staying".

"I'm sure; tell the kids I'll call them later".

***

Jack walked back in Carly's hospital room taking a seat in the chair Molly just left. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Carly slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Jack?"

"I'm here."

"I saw him Jack. I saw Camden".

"Camden…Carly?" he asked. "Our son Jack. You should have seen him. I held him in my arms. He's so tiny. Big blue eyes and dark Curly hair. He's beautiful".

"Carly...our son is…." Jack paused. Molly's words echoed into his mind_. If it gives her peace, don't question her about it. If she wants to talk about it, she will. Just let grieve. That's all it is. She's grieving._

"I wish I could have seen him. I'm sure he's just as beautiful as his Mother".

"I'm sorry I pushed you away Jack".

"Shhh…it's okay. I don't blame you for being angry at me".

"I… I am hurt Jack. I am angry and I'm not saying can forgive you now…." Jack face fell. Hurt etched all over his face. Tears shining bright in his eyes. "But" Carly continued. "I will try. I think we should see someone".

"Like a shrink?"

"A Marriage counselor. I think we have a lot of problems in our past marriages that we never solved. I know you are still angry at me for leaving with Si…" Jack cut her off. "I told you I forgive you Carly. I don't care about Simon".

"You are. If you love me Jack, can you please think about it? I think it's what we need to move forward". Their eyes met. "Carly…."

"It's okay Jack, you don't have…."

"I'll do it". Jack once again cut her off. Carly's eyes bright with excitement. "You mean it Jack? You'll do it?"

"For you…I will".

"I love you Jack." Carly said.

"I love you too". Jack kissed her forehead. "Now get some rest. I'm not going anywhere…never again".

*

**

***

****

To Be Continued.


End file.
